Relinquish of the Gods
by Dark Necrofear of Chaos
Summary: Seto Kaiba is hosting Battle City 2. MArik has all the god cards. Three duelists who have been living for the past twenty thousand years have the three Entity Cards. And Karl decides to take them all on.


Yugioh book 1

Chapters

Karl vs. Kurt

Battle city 2

Kevin's Deck

Karl vs. Bandit Keith

Karl vs. Katherine

Karl vs. Vulcan Flare

Karl vs. Ryayaru Bakuura

Karl vs. Seto Kaiba

Karl vs. James

Karl vs. Para

Karl & Josh vs. Kurt & Kevin

Karl vs. Marik

Karl vs. Thug

The Finals

Seto Kaiba vs. Goesaboro Kaiba

Duke Devlin vs. Rebecca

Mai Valentine vs. Seaosk Moze

Josh vs. Noah Kaiba

Odione Ischtar vs. Bruno Croan

Joey Wheeler vs. Pandora

Yugi Moto vs. Karl

Vincent Frost vs. Ishizu Ischtar

Seto Kaiba vs. Duke Devlin

Seaosk Moze vs. Josh

Bruno Croan vs. Pandora

Karl vs. Vincent Frost

Seto Kaiba vs. Josh

Bruno Croan vs. Karl

Josh vs. Karl

Time Warp/Epilogue

Chapter 1- Karl vs. Kurt

"Karl, I've finally finished my new deck. It's the best in the world, and I challenge you to a duel", said Kurt as her walked up to the older boy.

"Kurt, do you really want to lose to me in front of all your friends?" Karl asked. "Fine, I accept. I'll start this one off (LP 8000,8000). I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700,1000) in attack-mode. Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn.

"You still have that pathetic Dark Magician deck I see," responded Kurt. "Well, I'll play Spear Dragon (1900,0) and attack your mediocre swordsman. Tornado Breath Attack (LP 7800,8000). Now my dragon is forced to go into defense-mode, but I'll place one card face-down and end my turn".

"Go, Skilled Dark Magician (1900,1700) and attack Kurt's Spear Dragon. Dark Magic Attack. It's your turn, Kurt".

"Play time is over," screamed Kurt. "I'm playing the monster that will destroy you, Meteor Dragon (1500,1200)".

"Ha-ha. That card is worthless", Karl laughed.

"Not when I add this!" responded Kurt. "I reveal my face-down card...Polymerization. I combine Meteor Dragon with Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400, 2000) and create Meteor Black Dragon (3500, 2000). But since fusion monsters can't attack on their first turn, I'll end mine turn for now".

"Alright, now I'll reveal my face-down card, Dark Magic Ritual. By offering La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800,1000) and Aqua Madoor (800,2000) I can summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800,2600). Now I reveal second face-down card, Cost Down. This magic card allows me to subtract two stars from any monster. I can offer Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800,2600). And I'll end my turn by playing one card face-down," Karl replied.

"Your pathetic magicians will fall to the wrath of my Meteor Black Dragon. Meteor Black Dragon, Meteor Flame Blast," Kurt shouted. The game was getting exciting.

"Sorry Kurt, but I have to do this to you. I reveal my face-down card, Mirror Force. This trap card reflects the attack back at your monsters".

"I know what it does!" Kurt said, getting angry. "I gave that card to you, remember?"

"So you understand your Meteor Black Dragon will soon be dead"?

"Yeah, Karl, I know. But before my turn is over, I'll set one card face-down and activate Fissure to destroy your Dark Magician of Chaos. And lastly, I'll set one more card face-down. Take your turn, Karl".

Karl knew he was close to winning. He said, "Ok, I'll activate my Dark Magic Curtain. By sacrificing half my remaining Life Points, I can 'special summon' one Dark Magician from my deck to the field (LP 3900,8000). So, go Dark Magician (2500,2100)..."

"You're still losing Karl", Kurt hollered.

"...and I'll play Lord of Dragons (1200,1100). Magician of Black Chaos, attack Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 3900,5200). Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 3900,2700). Lord of Dragons, Dragon Master Slash (LP 3900,1500). Go ahead Kurt, it's your turn".

"Karl, you play a good game, but I've just drawn the one card that will win this for me. As you can see, I've constructed my deck around my favorite monster, just like you. And my favorite monster is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I'll activate my Change of Heart and take control of your Lord of Dragons. Now I reveal face-down card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, to bring out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000,2500). Then I'll play the Baby Dragon Ritual card. When I offer Lord of Dragons and Black Land Fire Dragon (1500,1200), I can summon Baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon (2000,1000). I'll activate Triplets to make three of my Baby Blue-Eyes. Finally, I'll activate Polymerization to create Baby Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (3000,2300). Its effect is that it can attack on its very first turn. Baby Blue-Eyes attack with Neutron Blast (LP 3400,1500). I'll play the Luminous Spark field card next to increase Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack points to 3500. Now Blue-Eyes attack, White Lightning (LP 0,1500)." Kurt ended his turn. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I thought I was gonna be the one to lose in front of all my friends", Kurt laughed.

"You were lucky I drew Lord of Dragons", Karl said, sounding very annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on guys", Kurt said as they walked off down the street.

"I can't believe you lost to your little brother", Karl's friend Josh said.

"Shut up Josh", Karl said to his best friend. Karl's friends Josh, James, Bobby, and Zak had also been watching the duel. "Let's go to my house, its Horror Film Friday".

"I can't", Zak said, "I have to be home soon".

"And I have some... stuff to do", Bobby replied before running off.

"He's been acting so weird lately, huh? Well, I guess it's just us three. Let's go".

"It's about to start. It's on the last commercial before the movie".

"Greetings duelists", said an unfriendly voice from the TV. It was the voice of Seto Kaiba, champion duelist and CEO of Kaiba Corporation. "I come bearing news of my new tournament..."

Chapter 2- Battle City 2 

"I'm hosting my second Battle City Tournament", Seto said.

"Kevin, come here quickly, Seto Kaiba is holding another tournament", Karl shouted to his little brother.

"Really?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

Seto continued, "My tournament will be the same as last time. Same rules. But, instead of betting your rarest card, if you lose your opponent will go through your deck and choose the card they want. Also, there are new betting tokens. Ten different tokens in all and you will have to win one of each to continue. There is a limit on each bet. You can only bet one token per duel. If you still have your duel disks from my last tournament, you may use those. Those of you who lost tokens, or were not in the last tournament, you will need to get one to compete. My tournament will be hosted in three days. All card, video, and electronic stores will have the tokens in stock. I look forward to crushing all of you in my tournament". Kaiba finished his commercial and the movie started.

"That movie was awesome", James gasped when the movie was over. He was still scarred from the film. "What do you think of that tournament. I couldn't care less about what you guys think, but I'm entering".

"Same here" agreed Karl.

"Yeah" said Josh.

"I wanna join too", Kevin piped in. "I just need some help constructing my deck." "Ok, we'll help you make it."

The next day Karl went looking for his friends. "Hurry up, just two more days until Kaiba's tournament", Karl shouted while running. Karl, Josh, James, Kevin, and Zak were all on their way to get their Duel Disks. They walked in to the game shop. They had never been inside this shop before. A small, old man walked up to them.

"Hello", he said, "My name is Solomon Moto. How may I be of service?"

"Uh, were looking for the Duel Disks for Seto Kaiba's tournament," Karl said.

"Ah yes. You know, my grandson is also into Duel Monsters. He's very good. Of course, he's not better than I am. " The old man looked for the duel disks for a while before finally finding them. "Here they are. You five should stick around, my grandson will be here any time now". Just then, the bell attached to the front door rang as the door was opened.

"Grandpa, I'm home. But I have to leave soon to meet my friends at the arcade. Is that ok?" said the young boy who had just entered the store.

"Yes, yes," replied the old men. "But before you leave, come here for just a moment".

"What is it grandpa?"

"There are five duelists here that I want you to meet," the old man said as he pointed to the group of boys in his store.

"Hey, my name is James. These are my friends Josh, Karl, Kevin and, Zak". "Pleased to meet you. My name is Yugi...Yugi Moto".

"No way! Yugi Moto! The Yugi Moto? King of Games Yugi Moto? Winner of...", exclaimed an excited Josh.

"Ok Josh. Take it easy. So are you entering Battle City?" asked Karl.

"Uh huh. Perhaps we'll see each other in the tournament." Yugi replied, a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps. I look forward to dueling you", Karl said.

"Same here. I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere. It was nice meeting you," Yugi said before he ran out the door to meet his friends.

"Nice guy," Josh said.

"Yeah. Come on Kevin, let's go prepare your deck for the tournament," Karl said as he led his friends out of the shop.

Chapter 3- Kevin's Deck

"Well, that's the best we could get it. Let's hope it was enough," Karl said as he handed the completed deck to Kevin.

"Can I test it out against one of you, Karl?" Kevin asked.

"You'll face me", Josh said, "I need some practice any way."

"What kind of deck do you have?" Kevin asked.

"All I can tell you is its very special. But it's based on a certain monster. Let's get started Kevin" Josh said. "Kevin I'm gonna let you go first" (LP 8000,8000).

"OK, let's see, Kevin said as he looked over his new deck of cards. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800,1000) in attack mode. And I'll end my turn".

Josh announced his moves. "I'll play Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards and discard two. And I'll get rid of these two. And place this card face down. To end my turn, set this card face-down in defense mode".

"Go Lord of Dragons (1200,1100)," Kevin responded. "La Jinn attack, Magic Genie Spell on that face down card".

"My Cannon Soldier (1400,1300)" Josh said.

Kevin took his turn and tried to out maneuver Josh. "Lord of Dragons, Dragon Master Slash (6800,8000). I'll end my turn".

"Upstart Goblin. I can now draw another card. Now reveal face down card, Destiny Board. On each turn I can play a spirit message from my hand or deck. Once I play all of them, you will lose Kevin. So Destiny Board, call your next letter, I play Spirit Message I".

"My turn" Kevin said. "Offer La Jinn and Lord of Dragons to summon out Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000,2500). Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning (LP 3800,8000). Go Josh".

Josh said, "I'll place one monster face-down in defense mode. Now play Spirit Message N. Take your turn".

I was now Kevin's turn. "Kaiser Sea Horse attack mode (1700,1650). Attack Josh's face-down card with Aqua Javelin" he said.

"Since you destroyed my Witch of the Black Forrest (1100.1200), I get to search my deck for a monster with less than 1500 defense points." Josh said as he chose his card.

"Now Blue-Eyes, attack life points directly (LP 800,8000)" Kevin said.

"Pot of Greed. I get to draw two cards. Destiny Board, Call for Spirit Message A. And I'll place one card face-down and one monster face-down in defense mode to end my turn" Josh said.

'_I gotta find a way to stop his Destiny Board' _Kevin thought. "I'll activate my Prohibition magic card and stop your Spirit Message L. Now Blue-Eyes, attack his monster".

"The monster you attacked is Sangan (1000,600). Its effect is I can search my deck for a card with less than 1500 attack points" Josh said.

Once again it was Kevin's turn. "Now my Kaiser Sea Horse, Attack with Aqua Javelin. Reveal face down Mirror Force. Destroy all opponent monsters in attack mode. I'll end my turn. It's not like you have any monsters strong enough to beat me in one turn. And I stopped your Destiny Board".

"You're wrong Kevin" Josh replied. "The card I got with Sangan is stronger than 8000. This monster's attack is limitless. I summon the mighty, unstoppable Exodia the Forbidden One (unlimited,unlimited). Now I'll attack your life points directly. Exodia, Obliterate. Sorry Kevin, you lose. But you have a strong deck. You'll do fine in the tournament".

"Thanks for the deck you guys" Kevin said.

Chapter 4- Karl vs. Bandit Keith

Two days later Karl and his friends were walking through Battle City. "Well guys", Karl said," I'll see you in the finals. I'm going to find the best duelists I can and beat them now so I don't humiliate them in the finals. See ya".

Karl walked around the city for awhile before he heard someone shouting. "Duelists, come face me if you dare. But just to warn you, I'm the best duelist in the world. So step right up if you think you have the courage to face Bandit Keith".

"I'll take that bet", Karl said, "and I'll beat you".

Bandit Keith looked at Karl and said, "You've got guts sayin' that kid. But if you want to lose right away, go right ahead. Begin duel (LP8000,8000). I start by activating this magic card, Downgrade. This card lowers the amount of stars on all machine cards by two. So now I'll summon out my Pendulum Machine (1750,1400). And I'll end my turn".

"I'll activate Soul Exchange. Now I can offer one of your monsters for one of mine. And I'll offer him for my Chaos Command Magician (2400,1900). Now attack Bandit Keith's Life points directly, Chaos Magic Force (LP 8000,5600). I'll place two cards face-down to end my turn".

It was now Bandit Keith's turn. "I'll play my Dark Ceremony ritual magic card and offer my Seiyaryu (2500,2300) and Summoner of Illusions (800,900) to summon out my Zera the Mant (2800,2300). Zera attack with Dark Flare Blast (LP 7600,5600). Now go!"

"Reveal face-down card, Dark Magic Curtain" Karl said. "I'll offer half my life points to summon out Dark Magician (LP 3800,5600). Now reveal second face-down card, Thousand Knives. When Dark Magician is on the field, this magic card destroys one monster on my opponent's side of the field. And I destroy your Zera the Mant and end my turn by attacking your life points directly (LP 3800,3100)".

Bandit Keith responded, "First I'll activate my Tribute to the Doomed. Now I can destroy your Dark Magician. Next I'll play Monster Reborn on my Summoner of Illusions and bring him back from the graveyard. Summoner of Illusions, activate your effect."

"His effect?" Karl asked.

"Yes" Bandit Keith said. "I can special summon one fusion monster for one turn. I'll call upon my Labyrinth Tank (2400,2200) and play the magic card, De-fusion, separating him into Giga-Tech Wolf (1200,1400) and Cannon Soldier. And I'll offer them both for my ultimate monster, The Barrel Dragon (2600,2200). Now Barrel Dragon, attack with Proton Blast (LP 200,3100)".

"How'd you take my life points all the way down to 200?" Karl asked in disbelief.

"My Barrel Dragon has the ability to attack three times each turn. Now go" Keith shouted..

'_This next draw is it. If I don't draw a card to stop this Barrel Dragon this turn, I'll lose' _Karl thought_. 'Hmmm, ok I have three magic cards and two monsters. If I could just draw that monster, I could end this duel now'. _Karl drew his next card. "Yes, I'll activate my Dark Magic Ritual. Now Dark and Mystical Elves, be offered so that I may summon my Magician of Black Chaos. Next, I'll activate my Monster Reborn and Premature Burial. Now I have your Zera the Mant and my Dark Magician. Zera, attack with Dark Flare Blast (LP 200,2900). Magician of Black Chaos, Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 200,100). And Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 200,0)".

"Nooooooooooooo," Keith screamed. "How could I lose"?

"I just drew the right cards at the right time" Karl said. "And as my prize, I'll claim your Barrel Dragon".

"You haven't seen the last of Bandit Keith".

"Yes I have" Karl replied. "I just won your only dueling badge. Now if you don't mind, I have other Duelists to crush. See ya".

Chapter 5- Karl vs. Katherine

"Who else looks like a worthy opponent?" Karl asked himself while looking around for another good duelist. Just then he saw a crowd gathered around a young girl. He went over to check it out.

"Now, my Red Archery Girl, finish off his life points with Blazing Arrows" the girl was saying as she finished off he competitor.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Karl asked, more than a little startled to see who was at the center of the crowd.

The young girl responded, "I'm a duelist." She turned to her defeated rival and said, "Speaking of which, I'll take your Flame Cerebrus from you. And don't forget your dueling badge. Now Karl, I challenge you to a duel".

"I accept".

"This duel will begin with me (LP 8000,8000)," Katherine said. "And I start with Feral Imp (1300,1400) in attack mode. I'll place one card face-down to end my turn".

"I'll summon Mystic Lamp (400,300) in defense mode and place two cards face-down and end my turn," Karl responded.

It was Katherine's turn again. "I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and place one card face-down. I'll end my turn by switching Feral Imp to defense mode".

Taking his turn, Karl said, "Since it's my turn, I can activate my Mystic Lamps effect. I can now special summon one La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. And I'll offer my monsters to summon out my Buster Blader (2600,2300). Now, Buster Blader, Dragon Slayer Blade." Looking up at Katherine he said, "Your go".

"I'll send out Harpy Lady (1300,1400). Then I'll reveal my Elegant Egotist, making Harpy Lady Sisters (1950,2100). Now my Harpies will go into the defensive position. Go", Katherine said as she ended her turn.

"I'll place one card face-down. Buster Blader, Dragon Slayer Blade. Now I'll end my turn", Karl said.

Katherine thought for a moment before saying, "By offering Harpy Lady Sisters and my face-down card, I'll summon my Wingweaver. Attack my beautiful Wingweaver, Angelic Tornado (LP 7850,8000). Go".

"I have to pass this turn", Karl said as he thought about his next move.

Since Karl passed his turn Katherine continued on the offensive. "I'll add to the field my Dreamsprite (300,200) in attack mode. Wingweaver, Angelic Tornado (LP 5100,8000). Dreamsprite, Sprite Bubbles (LP 4800,8000)".

Finally getting a chance to play again, Karl said, "Gemini Elf (1900,900), Gemini's Wrath, attack the Dreamsprite."

"Activate Dreamsprite's effect, switch attack from Dreamsprite to Wingweaver," Katherine responded.

"No, damn (LP 3950,8000)," Karl yelled. "Well I'll end my turn by revealing my face-down card Swords of Revealing Light. Now your monsters are frozen for one turn. Take your turn".

"Summon Swordsman of Landstar (500,1200) in attack mode," Katherine replied.

Karl made his move. "Activate Dark Magic Curtain. Release Dark Magician. Now activate Dark Magic Ritual. I'll offer my Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700,1000) and Lord of Dragons (1200,1100) to bring out Magician of Black Chaos (2800,2600). Finally I'll activate my Thousand Knives to destroy your Wingweaver. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 3950,6000). Magician of Black Chaos, Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 3950,3500). Activate Monster Reborn. I'll revive your Wingweaver and attack your life points directly. Wingweaver, Angelic Tornado (LP 3950,750). Go my cousin, this duel is almost over".

"Far from it. I'll play Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field. Next, I'll bring out Weather Report to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light. Then I'll activate my Monster Reborn on my Wingweaver. Attack with Angelic Tornado (LP 1200,750)," Katherine said.

"Ha! I have just won," Karl said as he prepared to defeat Katherine. "I summon the mighty, unstoppable Exodia the Forbidden One (unlimited, unlimited). Exodia, Obliterate (LP 1200,0)".

"How could I lose. I guess you'll want my dueling badge," Katherine said dejectedly.

"Yeah, that and your Wingweaver. Sorry Katherine, I'm just the better duelist today. I have to go now. Duelists to beat, a tournament to win. Oh, I'll see you on Thanksgiving, "Karl said as he walked off.

Chapter 6- Karl vs. Vulcan Flare

As Karl walked through Battle City he saw another duelist named Vulcan Flare. "That's him," He thought to himself. "The duelist who beat Bandit Keith and used Exodia the Forbidden One on that other girl duelist. I must eliminate him before he gets any stronger and becomes a threat to me in the finals". He shouted over to the other duelist, "Listen up kid, I challenge you to a duel".

The other duelist replied, "You're on, man".

Karl allowed his opponent to began the duel. "I'll let you start this one off kid".

Vulcan Flare began by saying, "Ok. My first monster is Rouge Doll (1600,1000). And I'll end my turn by playing three cards face-down".

Karl responded, "I'll send out my Dark Fire Soldier #2 (1700,1100) and attack your doll".

Vulcan Flare took his turn. "Reveal face-down card, Mirror Force. Your monster is now destroyed. My turn. I'll reveal another face-down card, Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer. This card allows me to search my deck for the monster Buster Blader. Next I'll reveal Cost Down. I can now offer Rouge Doll for my Buster Blader. Attack his life points directly with Dragon Slayer Blade (LP 8000,5400)".

It was now Karl's turn to play. "I place two cards face-down and summon Lady Assailant of Flames, in defense mode. Then I'll activate her effect. I can offer the first three cards from the top of my deck to take out 800 of your life points. So, activate your effect my flame lady (LP 7200,5400). Buster Bladder attack, Dragon Slayer Blade.

Vulcan Flare began his turn. "Reveal face-down Deflective Fireball. Not only does this card negate your monster's attack, it prevents him from attacking, and you lose 400 life points for every turn that he is on the field. Next I'll flip up my Flame Wall. This card stops all non-fire type monsters from attacking. I do believe it's my turn. I'll activate my Lady of the Flames and my Deflective Fireball's effects (LP 6000,5400). And I'll play a field magic card known as Temple of Inferno. I am able to reduce all of my fire monsters' stars by two. So I'll call upon my Flame Cerebrus (2100,1800). Your go".

Karl thought for a moment before playing. "I lose another 400 points (LP 5600,5400). But I can play Polymerization to combine Buster Blader and Dark Magician to make Dark Paladin (2900,2400). My turn is over".

"You lose another 1200 life points (LP 4400,5400). Then I'll bring out Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200,1700) to end my turn. But Deflective Fireball is still in effect so you lose 400 more life points (LP 4000,5400), Flare said as he sensed victory.

Karl thought to himself, "I'm gonna lose the duel at this rate. I gotta get a card that will allow me to attack. Here goes nothing." Karl drew a card from his deck. "Yes, this is perfect," he said to himself. To Vulcan Flare he said, as he used his new card, "Activate Heavy Storm. This card destroys every magic and trap card on the field. Now Dark Paladin, I equip you with Fairy Meteor Crush. Next I'll activate my Shadow Magic Ritual. I can summon out my Shadow Sorcerer by offering my Dark Magician of Chaos. So come forth my Shadow Sorcerer (2900,2350). After that, I'll revive my Dark Magician of Chaos with Premature Burial (LP 3200,5400). Dark Mage of Chaos, Chaos Magic Strike (LP 3200,4800). Shadow Sorcerer, Shadow Magic Blast (LP 3200,3800). Dark Paladin, attack with Magic Blade (LP 3200,1900). Go".

Vulcan Flare responded, "I play my Volcanic Eruption. This destroys all monsters on the Field that are not fire-type".

Karl play his last turn of this duel. "I release my Skilled Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 3200,0). I win Flare, which means I get your dueling badge and I get to search your deck for any card I want. Hmmm, I choose this one, Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500,3000). Why did you want to duel me anyway"?

Vulcan Flare replied, "I heard that you had Exodia. I didn't want to face-that in the finals, especially when I knew it was gonna be incredibly hard already and I knew Vincent Frost would be there. Listen kid, I want you to do something for me. You see, Frost and I have been fighting for thousands of years. So I was wondering if you could defeat him in the finals for me".

Karl smiled. That was his plan exactly. "Sure, I can defeat him for you. See you 'round Flare". As Karl walked away, he thought t himself, "Crazy fool. He expects me to believe that he's thousands of years old and looks that young. I bet there isn't even a man named Vincent Frost. I hope I never run into that guy again."

Chapter 7- Karl vs. Ryayaro Bakuura

"There sure are a lot of duelists around here. But none of them seem like much of a challenge. I've gotta find some good ones so I'll get some good cards for the finals," Karl thought to himself as he walked through Battle City. All of a sudden Karl noticed a finalist from the last battle city, Ryo Bukuura. "Hey Bakuura. I challenge you to a duel. Unless you're afraid to duel against the rising champion".

Ryo Bukuura looked up and said, "Hmm. I accept your challenge. I hope you like darkness because we're taking this duel to a place full of it, the Shadow Realm".

Karl responded, "It doesn't matter where we go because I'm going to beat you".

Ryo Bukuura started the duel by saying, "I'm beginning this duel. And to do so, I'll summon Souls of the Forgotten (900,200) in defense mode. I summon Arsenal Summoner (1600,1600) in attack mode and I attack with Emerald Summoner's Sword. It's your turn, Karl".

Karl began his turn. "I'll lay down this card in defense mode for my turn".

Once again it was Ryo Bukuura's turn. "I offer my Arsenal Summoner for my Chaos Command Magician (2400,1900). Attack with Chaos Magic Force. You've activated my Morphing Jar (700,600). Now both of us must discard our hands and draw new cards. I'll take my turn now. And I'll offer three fiend cards from the graveyard to summon my Dark Necrofear (2200,2800). Now Dark Necrofear, Dead Magic Curse. (LP 8000,7800).

"You have just destroyed your own monster and lost life points for it", Karl said, puzzled.

"Yes," Said Ryo Bukuura. "But now I can play my Dark Sanctuary. This will turn the field into the place that will destroy you. I'll next play my Destiny Board and I'll activate my Spirit Message I. To end my turn, I'll place one card face-down. Now its your turn".

It was now Karl's turn to take charge. "The Stern Mystic (1500,1200) in attack mode. Now Chaos Command Magician, Chaos Magic Force".

" Not so fast. You see, Dark Sanctuary has a ghost that is able to possess one monster every turn. And when you attack with the possessed monster, half the monsters attack points are subtracted from your life points," explained Ryo Bukuura.

With a worried look on his face, Karl said, "So that means I lose life points (LP 6800,7800). Oh well, Stern Mystic Attack his life points directly".

"Again, not so fast" replied Ryo Bukuura. "Reveal face-down card, the Dark Door. Now both of us have the ability to attack once per turn. Since you can't do anything else, I'll take my turn. I'll summon Yaranzo (1300,1500) and offer him to keep Dark Sanctuary on the field. And now I'll possess another of your monsters" Ryo Bukuura thought to himself, "I think I'll poses his Stern Mystic. He'd never suspect me to possess his weaker monster." He looked at Karl and told him to take his turn.

Karl said, "I'll play one card face-down and attack your life points directly with the Stern Mystic".

"Again my ghost will attack (LP 6150,7800)" replied Ryo.

"I have nothing to do but end my turn" Karl said sternly.

Ryo Bukuura said gleefully, "Good. Now I'll play my Spirit Message N. Next I'll play a trap card known as Ultimate Offering. This card allows me to summon more than one monster per turn for the cost of 500 life points. So I now call upon my Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300,1800) and the Portrait's Secret (1200,1500) both in attack mode. That'll do it for me".

Karl now began to attack. "I'll summon my Great Phantom Thief (1000,1000). Next I'll activate my Monster Reborn on your Dark Necrofear, diminishing your Dark Sanctuary. I'll stop your Destiny Board, reveal Dust Tornado on your Dark Door, destroying it. Stern Mystic, Ancient Magic Attack (LP 6150,7500). Dark Necrofear, Dead Magic Curse (LP 6150,6600). Now, Great Phantom Thief, Phantom's Wrath (LP 6150,5600). When Great Phantom Thief does damage to my opponent's life points, I can destroy all copies of a card in your hand. And I choose your Spirit Message A. And I'll end my turn by attacking your life points with Chaos Command Magician, Chaos Magic Force (LP 6150,4400)".

Ryo Bukuura started what was to be his last turn. "I'll offer three more monsters for my second Dark Necrofear and attack my first Necrofear, destroying them both. Now you have two Dark Necrofears to bring back. And since you destroyed my Dark Door, I'll have to activate this card to stop you from attacking, Gravity Bind. But since your Phantom Thief activated his effect when I didn't have this card in my hand, I'll play my Spirit Message A".

Karl thought hard about his next move. "I have to draw a card that can destroy all those magic cards or I'll lose on his next turn. Let this be a useful card. Yes, just what I needed". Then he looked up at his opponent and said, "Bakuura, I have just drawn the card that can save me. I'll activate the magic card known as Heavy Storm. This magic card is like Dark Hole, except when dealing with magic and trap cards. Now that your field is cleared, I'll attack with Chaos Magic Force (LP 6150,2000). Stern Mystic, Ancient Magic Attack (LP 6150,500). And let's not forget those 500 life points you still have to pay for playing two monsters with Ultimate Offering (LP 6150,0). I have just won. Ryayaro Bakuura, It looks like you won't make it as far as the last Battle City tournament. I claim your dueling badge and I think I'll take your Dark Nerofear. It seems interesting enough for me to put in my deck. Well, I hope we duel again some day".

"If we do, you will wish you had never crossed me", Bakuura said before he ran off down the road.

Chapter 8- Karl vs. Seto Kiaba 

As Karl continued his tour of Battle City he thought, "Whoa! It's Seto Kaiba. I wonder if he could tell me where to find some good duelists." All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain. "Heeeaaaaaahhhh. Ow. What was that for?"

"You got in my way now get off me. I have to find the Dark Scorpion's warehouse and find my brother. Now unless you want to duel, get out of the way", Seto Kaiba said.

"That's exactly what I want" Karl replied.

"Look, I'm in a hurry so I'll start with Battle Ox (1700,1000) in attack mode. Next I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn" Seto Kaiba said hurriedly.

Karl responded "I summon Skilled White Magician (1700,1900) and play one card face-down. Go".

Seto Kaiba continued his attack. "Go Vorce Raider (1900,1000). Attack with Boomerang Sword (LP 7800,8000). Battle Ox, Battle-Ax Attack (LP 6100,8000). I reveal my two face down cards. Polymerization and Quick Attack to combine Battle Ox with Mystic Horseman (1300,1550) to make Rabid Horseman. (2000,1800), Centaur Blade (LP 4100,8000). My turn is over".

Karl countered the attack. "Flip up face-down Raigeki. Now both of your monsters are destroyed, Seto Kaiba. I call upon the power of Neo the Magic Swordsman, Magic Blade (LP 4100,6300). And I'll play one card face-down again to end my turn".

Seto Kaiba responded, "I summon my Lord of Dragons (1200,1100) and activate two Flute of Summoning Dragon cards to bring out Luster Dragon (2400,1400), Hyozanryo (2100,2800), and two Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards (3000,2500). Hyozanryo, Crystal Flame Breath" Reveal face down trap card, Mirror Force to destroy every monster on your field. Now you're defenseless. I'll end my turn".

Karl was playing hard now. He said, "I offer Neo for Dark Magician Girl (2000,1700). Then I'll activate Card Destruction, destroying every card in our hands. Since I had two Dark Magicians and a Magician of Black Chaos, they're all in the graveyard powering Dark Magician Girl up to 2900 points. Now Dark Magician Girl, Dark Flare Blast (LP 4100,3400). Next I'll play Monster Reborn on my Magician of Black Chaos lowering Dark Magician Girl to 2600. Magician of Black Chaos, Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 4100,3400). It's your turn".

"This duel is almost over," Seto Kaiba replied. "First I'll play two Premature Burials (LP 4100,1800) on my two Blue-Eyes. Next I'll play a second Polymerization creating Blue-Eyes White Dragon (4500,3800). Now I'll weaken your Dark Magician Girl. First, with Shrink, to decease her attack points by half. Second, by Shadow Spell to lower her attack points to 600. Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast (LP 200,1800)".

Karl said, "Kaiba, I thought you were good. And now I see that's true. But to win, I have to do this. I destroy your Blue-Eyes Ultimate with my Thousand Knives. Now Magician of Black Chaos, Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 200,0)".

"How could I lose to such a mediocre duelist," screamed Seto Kaiba. "No matter, I have to go rescue my brothers from the Dark Scorpions. I will give you a dueling badge and one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but I plan on taking it back in the finals".

Chapter 9- Karl vs. James

As Karl walked through Battle City a voice hollered to him, "Karl, wait up. Yo, I need to tell you something". It was James.

"Hey James, what is it?" Karl asked his friend.

James was out of breath as he said, "I need to tell you that your time in Battle City is almost over. I want your Exodia. I guess I should say that master Marik wants your Exodia". All of a sudden, James's eyes became very wide.

Karl looked at his friend with surprise. "James, What's going on? Who is Marik? James pay attention".

A voice which was not quite James' said, "James is no longer with us. I am controlling his mind. I am Marik. Your friend is one of my newest mind slaves. But you see, I need to have your Exodia cards if I am to win the Battle City finals. Now Karl, I challenge you to a duel."

Karl now understood what was happening. He said, "I will go first. And I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode. Listen Marik, If I win, you have to let my friend go".

Marik replied, "Fine, but you're never going to win. I have given your friend James a new deck, and within it lies a monster stronger than Exodia. The Egyptian god card Obelisk the Tormentor. I assume it's my turn. I'll activate my Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards. Now I'll play the Umi Field and a card face down. I'll end my turn by summoning a card face down in defense mode. Go".

"I call out my Skilled Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack" Karl replied.

Marik chuckled as he said, "Did you forget that I played a card face-down? Reveal face down card, Magic Cylinder. I will direct the attack back at your life points (LP 6100,8000)."

"I'll place one card face-down to end my turn," as he ended his turn.

Marik continued to play. "I'll offer my face-down Drillago (1600,1100) for Makyura the Destructor (2450,2200). And I'll equip him with Axe of Despair, Megamorph, and Fairy Meteor Crush, raising his attack points all the way up to 5900. Makyura, Triple blade Slash".

Karl countered, "Reveal face-down card, Spell Binding Circle. Now your monster can't attack".

"I'll end my turn," Marik said.

"Since you've played four magic cards, I have three magic counters each on my monsters. So I'll offer Skilled White Magician for Buster Blader. Then I'll offer Skilled Dark Magician for Dark Magician. Next, I'll activate my Polymerization to fuse my monsters together and summon Dark Paladin (2900,2400). I offer Dark Magician of Chaos and Rogue Doll (1600,1000) with my Dark magic Ritual to call Magician of Black Chaos. Finally I'll play Heavy Storm, returning your Makyura to 2450. Now Chaos Mage, Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 6100,7650). Go Marik".

"Prepare to lose Karl. I activate all three of my Chosen One magic cards. Spin my roulettes. YES! I now get to summon all three of my Masked Beast Death Guardiouses (3300,2500). Now my Masked Beasts, attack (LP 1900,7650). Karl, have you ever heard of the magic card Hinotama? Well it lowers your life points by 500. And I just so happen to have three in my hand and I plan on using them all right now to lower your life points by 1500 (LP 400,7650).

"I use the Dark Magic Curtain. (LP 200,7650. I will now send out my second Dark Magician. Then I will play Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician of Chaos and use his effect to bring back my Magician of Black Chaos".

"I will also use your Dark magic Curtain's effect to use my Dark Magician (LP 200,3825)," Marik said.

"Continuing my turn," Karl said, "I'll activate my Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters".

Marik again laughed as he said, "Ha! When you destroy my three Death Guardiouses, I take control of your monsters using my Masks of Remnence. Now since you can't do anything I will. And I'll start by offering all three of my monsters to summon the Mighty Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor (4000,4000). But since using Mask of Remnence forces me to skip my battle phase, I have to end my turn".

"All I have left in my hand is this monster card, whom I'll play face-down in defense mode," Karl said.

"It's all over for you now Karl," Marik said as he continued his turn. "Obelisk the Tormentor, attack with Fist of Fate. Destroy his last defense my God".

Karl saw his opportunity. "By destroying my last defense, you've given me a chance to get some new cards. Because you attacked my Cyber Jar (900,900). When he's flipped over, he destroys every monster on the field and we get to draw five new cards to add to our hands. But we have to play every monster w at level four or lower. So I'll play my one monster face down in defense mode.

"I will play Melchid the Four Faced Beast (1500,1200), Shining Abyss (1600,1800), and Rogue Doll (1600,1000). Go," Marik said as he ended his turn.

Karl said, "I will summon Neo the Magic Swordsman. Next I will flip up my face down card, Magician of Faith (300,400) to bring back one magic card. And I chose Monster Reborn. Now Obelisk, be reborn".

"I guess you didn't know this but Egyptian God Cards only get to stay on the field for one turn after being revived and during that turn, they can't attack," Marik said.

Karl replied, "I did know that. I heard about the Egyptian God Cards from last year's tournament. And I heard all about their effects. So now I'll offer Neo and my Magician of Faith so Obelisk can activate his effect. When I offer two monsters, Obelisk destroys all of your monsters and inflicts 4000 points of direct damage. I win Marik. And not only do you lose your Obelisk the Tormentor, you lose your mind slave".

Marik released his slave from the mind control and James said, "Karl, I am so sorry. I didn't want to duel you but that guy forced me to do it. I want you to have this card for two reasons. Number one, it reminds me too much of Marik. I mean he was cool and all, but he forced me to try and eliminate you with that card. Number two, I think it sucks. Look how silly it is".

"Sure James. Look, not only do I get your god card, since you lost I also get your dueling badge and eliminate you from the tournament," Karl said.

"Damn," said James, very disappointed.

Chapter 10- Karl vs. Para

"So Karl, what cards have you won?" James asked, "Besides my Obelisk of course".

Karl told James about his duels while James was missing. "Well from a duelist named Bandit Keith I won Barrel Dragon. And I won Dark Necrofear from Ryayaro Bakuura. And you remember my cousin Katherine don't you? Well I won her Wingweaver. And you'll never guess who else I beat. I'll give you a hint; He gave me a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto Kaiba".

"Impossible," James said. He's the world champ. So who is the other guy you beat"?

Karl replied, "Just some crazy guy named Vulcan Flare. I took his Ultimate Obedient Fiend".

A voice from behind the friends interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear that you have a Barrel Dragon, it would make a great addition to my deck. If you don't mind, I challenge you to a duel. And if I win you must hand over your Barrel Dragon. By the way, my name is Para".

Karl replied, "Well Para, I accept. I will go first. I will summon Gemini Elf (1900,900). And I will set two cards face-down".

It was Para's turn and he said, "I will activate my Cost Down magic card. By offering one card from my hand, I can lower a monster by two stars. Now I will summon the Labyrinth Wall (0,3000) in defense mode. And I will end my turn by placing a card of my own face-down".

"I sacrifice my Twin Elves for my Great Dezard (1900,2300). And I will equip him with the Ax of Despair, raising my Dezard's attack points to 2900," Karl said.

Para said, "Reveal face-down card, Polymerization. Combining my Shadow Ghoul (1600,1300) with Labyrinth Wall, I create Wall Shadow (1600,3000). I choose to end my turn".

Karl took his turn and said, "I summon Dark Elf (2000,800) in attack mode. And I'll play two cards face-down".

Para countered, "I activate De-Fusion to separate my Wall Shadow into its original monsters. Then I'll offer them both to summon Kazejin (2400,2200). I end my turn".

Karl attacked. "You fool. You left your Kazejin in attack mode. You just made the mistake that will take your life points almost completely out. I now summon Arsenal Summoner. Great Dezard, Forceful Magic Spell".

Once again it was Para's turn. "Kazejin, activate your effect. You see Kazejin is one of a trinity that has a special ability to reduce an attack directed at him to zero. So now you see, it is you who made a mistake by attacking. You lose your Dezard and a large portion of your life points (LP 5600,8000). "

Karl replied, "I will switch my monsters into defense mode".

Para took his turn. "I call upon my Summoner of Illusions (800,900). Now Summoner of Illusions call for a fusion. I choose to bring out the Labyrinth Tank (2400,2400). Next I'll activate my second De-Fusion to separate them into Giga-Tech Wolf (1200,1400) and Cannon Soldier (1400,1300). I end".

It was now Karl's turn. "I will place one monster face-down in defense mode. And I will play one card face-down and end".

"I call the great Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000,1200). Next I play one card face down as well. Your go," Para said.

Karl said, "I will play the last playable monster in my hand face-down".

"I offer Cannon Soldier and Giga-Tech Wolf to summon a monster even mightier than Kazejin. Say hello to the immortal Suijen (2500,2400). This is another beast of the trinity. I will end my turn," Para said.

"I have nothing so I have to pass," Karl said.

Para took his next turn. "I will now bring forth the final monster in the trinity. By offering my final two monsters, I summon Sanga of Thunder (2600,2200). Now that all three of the monsters are on the field, my monsters combine to form the unstoppable Gate Guardian (3750,3400). Gate Guardian, attack with Trinity Blast. Destroy all of his monsters.

"I summon Rogue Doll. Then I activate Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack for three turns," Karl informed Para.

"I will pass this turn," Para said.

Karl replied, "I force out Neo the Magic Swordsman.

"I pass. In fact, I pass for next turn as well," Para said as he passed his turns.

Karl continued, "Then I call upon the power of the Skilled Dark Magician. And since you pass I think its time to turn this duel around. I offer Skilled Dark Magician, Neo, and my Rogue Doll to summon the ultimate beast. Obelisk the Tormentor. Now Obelisk, attack with Fist of Fate (LP 5600,7650). Then I play Monster Reborn on your Gate Guardian Attack with Trinity Blast (LP 5600,3900).

Para said, "I play my final De-Fusion to separate Gate Guardian. Next I'll play two Tribute to the Doomed, getting rid of my hand and destroying Sanga and Suigen. Finally I'll set one monster, face-down in defense mode".

Karl took his final turn. "I will activate Obelisk's effect. By offering Kazejin and this Dark Magician girl in my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters and inflict 4000 points of direct damage. Sorry Para but you've been eliminated. And I choose to take your Gate Guardian set as a prize. See ya".

Chapter 11- Karl & Josh vs. Kurtis & Kevin

"What is that monster?", James asked with a surprised look on his face. He and Karl could hear a duel in progress as they walked through the crowd. "It looks like Exodia except its all blue. Who could be using that creature?"

"That's Exodia Necross. Not nearly as strong as Exodia but it still has some power behind it. Harder to summon then Exodia. The only duelist I know who has that is Josh. Let's go check it out," Karl said as he led the way.

As the crowd parted, James and Karl could see that it was indeed their friend Josh. "Now my Exodia Necross (1800,0), Fist of the Accursed. And that means you lose Weevil. Now hand over your duelist token and your Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth," Josh said as he defeated his opponent.

When the duel was over, Karl asked Josh, "Josh what's up. How are you doing in the tournament?"

Josh replied, "Pretty good. I just need one more token. Then I'm off to the finals. And how are you doing?"

"Same here. But I still need three tokens. Who have you...". A sinister laughing behind him cut off Karl's sentence.

"Well Karl, we meet again. I would like to introduce you to my new mind slaves. If I'm not mistaken, I think you already know them".

Karl turned around to see who was speaking. "Kurt, Kevin! Marik, what is it that you want from me?" he asked.

Marik responded, "Well at first I wanted your Exodia. But now I want my Obelisk the Tormentor back. Now you must duel your little brothers at the same time.

Josh jumped in to the conversation. "No he doesn't. I will duel beside him. And if we win, I will take Kurt's card".

"Fair enough," Marik replied. "It doesn't matter how many people face me, both my mind slaves have an Egyptian God card in their decks. Now it's time to duel".

Josh began to duel against Kurt. "I will start this duel by playing this card face-down in defense mode and activating Pot of Greed. I will draw two cards, play them face-down and end my turn," Josh said.

Marik started his turn. "I will use Kurt first against Josh. I summon Maha Vailo (1550,1400) and then I'll end my turn.

Karl started his duel against Kevin. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman, and play two cards face-down."

Marik responded to Karl's moves, using Kevin as his pawn. "I will place one monster in defense and lay down three cards. That'll do it for this turn."

It was now Josh's turn. "I play another monster face-down. And I'll toss out another card, also face down. Go Marik."

Kurt responded. "Go Great Angus (1800,600). Great Angus, attack Neo with Volcanic Slash (LP 8000,7900,8000,8000). Maha Vailo, Sapphire Blade Strike (LP 8000,6350,8000,8000)."

Karl again played, "Reveal face-down cards, Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer and Polymerization. You see, Marik, I will also activate my Dark Magic Curtain (LP 8000,3175,8000,8000). Now that my Dark Magician is on the field and my Buster Blader is in my hand, my Polymerization will create my Dark Paladin (2900,2400). Then I'll play one card face-down".

Again Marik play his hand through Kevin. "I will set a second monster in defense mode. And now I reveal my face down card, Jar of Greed. I will now end my turn".

Josh took his turn. "I will simply play one card face-down for my turn".

Kurt responded, "My turn again already. I will offer Great Angus and Maha Vailo to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000,2500). Now my Blue-Eyes, White Lightning (LP 8000,3175,7600,8000)." After this move, Kurt said in shock, "What? How did my Blue-Eyes die?"

Karl was more than happy to explain what happened. "Since my Dark Paladin is half Buster Blader, he gains 500 points for every dragon".

"I will end my turn," Kurt replied.

Karl took his turn and said, "I activate Dark Illusion Ritual. By offering my Aqua Madoor (800,2000) I can summon Relinquished (0,0). Relinquished absorb Kevin's face down card on the left. Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (1300,2000). Now that my Relinquished can protect itself, and a second dragon powers my Dark Paladin up, I will attack Kurt's life points directly. Dark Magic Blade (LP 8000,3175,4700,8000). Now Relinquished, Dark Magic Spell (LP 8000,3175,3400,8000)".

Marik, through his slave Kevin, said, "First I will turn over my face-down trap card, Needle Ceiling. If there are four or monsters on the field, all of them are destroyed. And I count four, so good-bye to your monsters. Now I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300,2000) to attack Josh with Giant Stone Sword (LP 6700,3175,3400,8000)."

Josh countered Marik's moves. "When you destroyed my monsters, you destroyed two Sangans and a Witch of the Black Forest (1100,1200), allowing me to search my deck for three monsters. Also you triggered my Last Will, placing one monster on my side of the field. Now I turn over my Ultimate Offering, allowing me to summon more than one monster, for the cost of 500 life points each. I will play four monsters face down (4700,3175,3400,8000). Next I will destroy my Ultimate Offering. I will end my turn by playing one card face-down."

It was now Kurt's turn. "I will summon Z Metal Track (1500,1300) and combine it with my Y Dragon Head (1500,1600) creating YZ Track Dragon (2100,2200). Now, attack Karl".

Josh responded, "Reveal my face-down Magic Cylinder. Reflect the attack at Kevin (LP 4700,3175,3400,5100)".

In frustration Kurt yelled, "Damn! Well now I activate my Chosen One. Yes. I will now summon out my Tri-horned Dragon (2850,2350). And end my turn".

Karl took his turn once again. "I flip up Swords of Revealing Light to paralyze your monsters. Next I summon Rogue Doll (1600,1000)".

Kevin played his cards. "I will play Flute of Summoning Dragon and Lord of D. Now I have Hyozanryo (2100,2800) and Luster Dragon (2400,2200). I will end my turn."

Josh said, "I offer all five of my monsters to the grave then I play three cards face-down."

Marik, once again dueling through Kurt said, "I activate my De-Fusion. Now my monsters are separate and I have three on the field. I offer Y Dragon Head, Z Metal Track, and Tri-Horned Dragon so I can summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (????,????). Now I must say the chant in order to attack.

**Great beast of the Sky,**

**please hear my cry.**

**Release thyself from orb of light,**

**and bring me victory in this fight. **

**Envelop this desert in your glow,**

**and cast your rage upon my foe.**

**Unlock your powers deep within,**

**so that together we may win.**

**Come to this Shadow Game,**

**as I call your name **

**The Winged Dragon of Ra.**

Now you shall face the ultimate monster. The total attack points of my three monsters are combined to create his total points. So, my god is at 5850 points. Unfortunately, your light swords forbid me from attacking".

Karl responded, "I summon Arsenal Summoner (1600,1600) and end my turn."

Kevin gave a short laugh as he began his turn. "Ha! Prepare yourselves for the second most powerful monster you will ever see before I send your minds to the Shadow Realm. I offer Lord of D., Luster Dragon, and Hyozanryo for Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000,X000). Slifer gains 1000 points for every card in my hand and I have four so Slifer has 4000 points. I will end my turn".

Josh took his turn. "I will play two cards face-down. I will end my turn".

Kurt responded, "I increase my God card's attack by offering cards from my hand. I will offer my Blue-Eyes White Drag...".

Josh cut him off in mid sentence. "I reveal my face-down card, Mask of the Restrict. Now, neither of you can offer any more monsters".

Kevin took his turn. "Well, I will play Type Zero Magic Crusher. Each time I destroy one magic card from my hand, I can choose one opponent who will lose 500 points per card. I will sacrifice my entire hand and deduct 2000 of Josh's life points. I will end my turn".

Karl said, "I will set one card face-down and call upon my Skilled Dark Magician. Take your turn Marik".

Josh added, "Before Marik takes his turn, I will reveal my face-down Hand Limit. He can now only have four cards in his hand at a time".

Kevin replied, "It doesn't matter. You can't do anything to save yourselves from our Gods. And since there is nothing I can do, I end".

Josh also skipped his turn.

It was now Kurt's turn. "Now it is time for you both to lose. At the end of my turn, Swords of Revealing Light will disappear. I will end by playing one card face-down".

Karl said, "My swords are gone, but I will offer Skilled Dark Magician, Arsenal Summoner, and Rogue Doll for my Obelisk the Tormentor. Then I will play Premature Burial (LP 3700,2350,3400,5100) to reborn a monster, face down in defense mode. Now Obelisk, attack Slifer using Fist of Fate. Now both of our Gods are destroyed. I play one card face down to end. It's up to you now, Josh".

Kevin took his turn, "I will play one card face-down for my turn".

Josh said, "For me, I play Cheerful Coffin and end my turn".

Kurt now took his turn, "I will eliminate you Karl. Winged Dragon of Ra, attack".

Karl responded, "Reveal trap card, Mirror Force".

Kurt replied, "Reveal my trap, Dark Mirror Force, destroying your defense monster. You will go soon enough".

"Yeah, but I will play one card in defense mode," Karl said.

Kevin passed on his turn.

Josh now took over. "It's my turn and this duel is over. I will destroy Kevin's face down monster with Tribute to the Doomed. Then I will activate my three face down magic cards. Contract with Exodia, Exodia's Will, and Rebirth to Exodia. The five cards I offered earlier were the Exodia pieces. Now I create Dark Exodia (unlimited, unlimited). My Dark Exodia will take you out in one attack. Dark Exodia, Dark Obliteration (LP 3700,2350,0,0). We have won your Egyptian God cards and Karl's brothers' freedom".

Karl said to Marik, "Sorry Marik, but you lose again." Then he turned to Josh and said, "Hey Josh, why don't you stay with us".

"Can't, I just won my last dueling token. See ya," Josh said as he ran down the street.

Chapter 12 – Karl vs. Marik

"Well I haven't seen a duelist who looks as if they have any good cards in two hours. I just can't wait to see how well Slifer the Sky Dragon performs in my deck," Karl said.

James replied, "Maybe you should only put one of those cards in your deck. They seem to do quite a lot of damage. Just use one for now".

A familiar voice interrupted the friend's conversation. "He won't be using either of them ever again. Hello Karl, I am the real Marik. I have been looking for you ever since you defeated your own brothers while they were under my control. I challenge you to a duel. But this time we are taking this duel to the Shadow Realm. I choose my bet from you Obelisk the Tormentor. As soon as I take that cad from you, Slifer will be easier to destroy. Now draw your first hand. I summon Lord Poison (1500,1000) and play two cards face-down".

Karl responded, "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800,1000). Next I play one card face down. Now La Jinn, attack!"

Marik said, "I Reveal my Mirror Force and offer Lord Poison for Patrician of Darkness (2000,1400). Patrician of Darkness, attack (LP 6000,8000)".

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain (LP 3000,8000). Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 3000,7500). Next I play Dark Magic Ritual. I offer Dark Magician Girl (2000,1700) and Lord of D to summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800,2600), Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 3000,4700)," Karl said in response.

It was now Marik's turn. "I first activate DNA surgery and turn all your monsters to fiends. Then I play Fiend's Chasm and destroy your monsters. Next I summon Drillago (1600,1100) and attack your Life points directly (LP 1400,4700). I finish my turn by playing Swords of Revealing Light. Now you're paralyzed for three turns".

Karl's moves were limited at this point, so he simply said, "I summon Dark Elf (2000,800) and end my turn."

Marik took his next turn. "I will summon my Newdoria (1200,800) and end my turn".

Once again Karl could not play. "I set one card face-down and end my turn".

Marik was pressing his advantage. "I now call upon my Revival Jam (1000,500) and then play one card face-down and play the Mask of Weakness to lower Dark Elf's attack to 1300".

Finally Karl could play. "I reveal my Dust Tornado and destroy your Mask of Weakness. I will end my turn and your Swords of Revealing Light".

"Now it is over, Marik said to Karl. "I will have my God cards back. I offer Newdoria, Revival Jam, and Drillago to summon Masked Beast Death Guardias (3300,2500). Now masked beast, attack".

It was now Karl's turn to attack. "Reveal face-down Magic Cylinder (LP 1400,1400). I offer Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and La Jinn from my graveyard to summon the Dark Necrofear (2200,2800) I won from Bakuura. Next I will switch Dark Elf into defense mode. Now Dark Necrofear, attack with Dead Magic Curse (LP 300,1400). Now I take control of your Masked Beast, Marik. Masked Beast, attack Marik's life points directly (LP 300,0)." With that move the duel was over and Karl was victorious. "Well Marik, you lose for the third time. I will take your Masked Beast Death Guardias. All I need is one more dueling token and I will be in the finals. Watch out, Josh. Here I come."

Chapter 13- Karl vs. Thug

"Nooooooooooo. My Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It can't be gone", cried Seto Kaiba.

The Thug replied, "Oh but it is Seto. And now you lose your dragon and your brother. My leader will be most pleased. He is sure to make me second in command of the Dark Scorpions. Now hand over your Blue-Eyes White Dragon".

Karl was watching the duel and saw an opportunity to secure his last token. "Wait Kaiba. Let me duel you first, you thug. And if I lose you can have Kaiba's blue-eyes and my entire deck. I see that you are part of the tournament. How many tokens do you need?"

"I still need one more," The Thug said.

Karl continued, "Same here. So who ever wins this duel goes to the finals. Now activate your duel disk and let's duel. I summon Skilled White Magician (1700,1900), and play one card face down. Take your turn".

The Thug took his turn. "I summon my Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400,1700), in defensive mode. Next I play Downgrade, lowering all machine monsters by two stars. I will end my turn by playing one card face-down".

Karl continued, "Go Rogue Doll. I reveal my Shadow Magic Ritual to summon the mighty Shadow Sorcerer (2900,2350). Now Shadow Sorcerer, Shadow Magic Attack".

The Thug responded, "Reveal face-down Shadow Spell, capturing your sorcerer and weakening it by 700. Next I will summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700,1600). I end my turn".

"For my turn, I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman. Then I play a card face-down," said Karl.

The Thug was excited now. "Watch as I summon one of the most powerful dueling monster cards. Come to the field Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500,1800). Now that the three magnet warriors are on the field, I can combine them to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500,3850). Now my mighty magna warrior, Magna Blade Strike (LP 6200,8000). I will end my turn".

Karl replied, "I activate my face-down card, Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer. I get to search my deck for Buster Blader (2600,2300). I will switch Shadow Sorcerer to defense mode and end my turn".

The Thug protested. "You can't. My Shadow Spell's chains prevent you from changing your monster's position. He is stuck in attack mode. Thanks to my Downgrade, I can summon a machine with six or less stars without a sacrifice. I choose to summon the Machine King (2200,2000). Valkyrion, Magna Blade Strike (LP 4900,8000). Now attack with my Machine King (LP 2700,8000)".

Karl said, "I activate Raigeki, destroying all your monsters. Next I play Dark Magic Curtain (LP 1350,8000). Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 1350,5500). Then I summon Aqua Madoor (1200,2000) in defense mode".

The Thug countered, "I set a monster face-down in defense mode. I also set a monster in defense mode and attack with Dark Magician. You attacked my Steel Scorpion (300,200). Now at the end of your next turn, Dark Magician will be destroyed. I set one card face-down to end my turn".

Karl thought for a moment before continuing. "I will play Polymerization to combine Buster Blader and Dark Magician, making Dark Paladin. Next, I will offer my monsters for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I won from Kaiba. Before I attack, I use the Swords of Revealing Light".

"Not so fast," The Thug said. "I reveal my face-down card, Magic Reversal. Now your swords are working against you. I will play one card in defense mode and play a card face-down".

In a bold move Karl announced, "I will summon a monster and skip my next two turns".

Thinking he was about to win, The Thug said, "For turn number one, I will set another monster face-down. Turn two: a third monster. Now for turn three, I offer two monsters for my Blue-Eyes from Kaiba. Next I reveal my Metalmorph, creating Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon (3400,2900). White Lightning Force." With a shock he said, "What? Both my dragon and your paladin are gone. But how?"

Karl informed him, "My paladin gains 500 points for every dragon. Now I play Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician. Then I destroy your monster with Thousand Knives. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 1350,3000). My Blue-Eyes, finish off his life points with White Lightning (LP 1350,0). Now I have enough dueling tokens for the finals. I think I will take your Valkyrion. Here Kaiba, is your Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So where are the finals?"

"Thanks, said Kaiba as he took his card. "It's at Domino City pier. Tell everyone I'll be a minute late because I have to rescue my brother".

Karl replied, "Will do. See ya".

Chapter 14- The Finals

"Hmmmm, Kaiba Craft 4. This must be it," Karl said looking up at a huge boat in front of him

Karl had walked to Domino Pier with his friend James, and as they continued up the gangplank, a man said, "Hello and welcome to the Battle City finals. You are the last finalist. We will be casting off just as soon as Mr. Kaiba returns. Please present your dueling chips for verification along with the cards you won, and state who you won them from".

Karl was happy to be on the ship and more than a little proud of his winnings. "Alright, I won Barrel Dragon from Bandit Keith, Wingweaver from Katherine, Dark Necrofear from Bakuura, Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Kaiba, Obelisk from James here, Slifer the Sky Dragon from Kevin, Ultimate Obedient Fiend from Vulcan Flare, Gate Guardian from Para, Masked Beast Death Guardias from Marik, and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from a Dark Scorpion thug".

"Fair enough," the man replied. "You may enter the ship".

"This room must be it, the sign says finalists". Karl opened a door and walked into a brilliantly lit room. He looked around at the other duelists and recognized some of them. He saw Josh standing talking to Yugi Moto, and Mai Valentine, a finalist from the last Battle City. She was standing at a refreshment table. Also at the table stood an old man and young boy who looked like a mini version of Kaiba, only with blue hair. Talking to Mai was a woman with long black hair and a very tall man who had no hair except a ponytail in the back of his head. Next to Yugi was the owner of the biggest game shop in town, Duke Devlin, and another finalist from the last tournament, Joey Wheeler.

Standing along the wall was a man with blue hair who looked like he had no backbone, due to fact that he was leaning farther back than humanly possible. Farther down the wall stood a tall muscular man. Karl wasn't sure the boat would stay afloat with him on board. And in the corner was a man who was the most peculiar of them all. He had piercing green eyes and bright blue skin, and his silverish hair reached the floor.

A little girl walked over from the table and started talking to Yugi. Standing against the wall behind Karl was a tall man wearing a mask. He was muttering to himself. Karl could hear what he was saying, "I...am...the Dark Magician master. I...am...the Dark Magician master".

Karl thought to himself, "Won't he be surprised when he sees me duel. I am the Dark Magician master."

Just then a man dressed in a dark suit said to the group, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Kaiba has just arrived. We are now casting off. I will now tell you the rules of the finals. Here you must bet your rarest card. We will begin drawing names immediately. When your name is called, you will come forward and draw a number. Then we will begin the finals. First, Mr. Kaiba".

Mr. Kaiba came and choose his number. "I drew the number one, so I will be in the first duel".

"Next, Vincent Frost will draw". The man with the long silver hair moved from the corner and drew a number. He drew the number 15." Frost will be in the last match. Seaosk Moze is next to draw."

The spineless man walked over to draw. "I have drawn six," he said after drawing his number.

"Bruno Croan, you're next". The giant muscular man could hardly fit his hand into the box. He ended up drawing ten. The man with the mask's name was Arkaina and he drew 12. Josh drew seven. The bald man, known as Odione, drew number nine. Ishizu was Odione's sister. She became number 16. Next up was Mai. She drew five. Yugi drew 13. Joey was number 11, and Noah Kaiba ( the kid with blue hair) drew eight. Noah's father, Goesaboro Kaiba, received two. Duke Devlin was the last to draw and ended up with number three. Karl drew the only number left, which was 14. He would face Yugi in match seven of round one. Josh would face Noah in match four.

James called over to Karl, "Hey Karl. I was beginning to think you lost. Well come on; let's go watch the first match. Its Seto Kaiba against his stepfather. Don't worry about facing Yugi in the first round. You've got two Egyptian God cards, remember".

Chapter 15- Seto Kaiba vs Goesaboro Kaiba

The load speaker announced, "We will begin the first match of the finals. Duelists, shuffle your decks. Turn the life point meter to 8000. Begin".

Seto began the duel. "I will start by summoning Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600,1200). Next I will play one card face-down. Take your turn stepfather".

In response the old duelist said, "I summon Troop Dragon (700,800) in defense mode. Next I play Painful Choice. This magic card allows me to search my deck for five cards. Of those five cards, you choose one and it goes to my hand. The rest are destroyed. I choose the five Exodia pieces".

Seto replied, "I choose to keep the right leg (200,300). Well now I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500,1200). Twin Flame Blast. I will use my Ryu-Kishin Powered to attack your life points directly with Fiendish Tornado (LP 6400,8000)".

Goesaboro said, "I get to special summon one Troop Dragon because you destroyed the first one I had. Next I offer it for the Fiend Megacyber (2200,1200). Fiend Megacyber, destroy that Twin-Headed Behemoth with your Golden Blade Strike".

Seto responded quickly. "I reveal my face-down trap card, Negate Attack. Now your attack is blocked".

"I will end my turn as I play this card face-down," Goesaboro said.

Seto continued with his turn. "I have just drawn the card that will destroy every monster in your deck. I offer Twin-Headed Behemoth and Ryu-Kishin Powered for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Goesaboro's Fiend Megacyber with White Lightning (LP 5600,8000). Now my Twin-Headed Behemoth returns to the field with an attack of 1000".

Goesaboro responded, "I will play Card Destruction, destroying our entire hands and forcing us to draw new cards. Next I will reveal my face-down card Contract with Exodia. Now my Exodia pieces will assemble as a zombie form and create Exodia Necross (1800,0). I combine Exodia Necross with Megamorph, doubling his attack to 3600. Exodia Necross, Fist of the Accursed (LP 5600,7400)".

Seto took his turn. "I will set one monster face-down in defense mode and place one more card face-down".

Goesaboro said, "I will activate my Tremendous Fire, decreasing your life points by 1000 and 500 (LP 5100,6400). Next I will send my Exodia Necross to attack your Behemoth".

The younger duelist said, "I turn over my face-down monster, Mystic Lamp. It allows me to special summon one La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. I offer them both for my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Next I play Monster Reborn on my first blue-eyes. I reveal my face-down card, Physical Double. This trap card creates a copy of a monster for one turn. And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now I have three and I combine them together with Polymerization, creating Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500,3800). Now my ultimate dragon, Neutron Blast (LP 4700,6400)"

Goesboro responded, "I will set one card face-down in defense mode".

Seto continued, "I will set one card face-down in defense mode and place one card face-down. Attack, my ultimate dragon".

Goesboro took his turn. "You attacked my Cyber Jar (900,900). Now your dragon is destroyed. You know what happens next because you have the card. Well, I have three playable monsters".

"I have one, Goesaboro. But since it is still my turn, I place four cards face-down".

"Your face-down cards can't protect you," Goesaboro said. "I offer my three face-down monsters for my Moisture Creature (2800,2900)"

Seto thought for a moment before saying, "But you only need to offer two monsters for that monster".

Goesaboro replied, "Yes but by offering three I destroy all your magic and trap cards. Now my Moisture Creature, Oceanic Drill".

"I have no cards left in my hand. Please let this card be a good one," Kaiba thought to himself.

"Does Kaiba have any chance of winning this duel, Karl?", James asked, "I mean he has to have a lucky draw to do so".

Karl agreed and said, "Yeah, he won on a lucky draw last time".

Seto took his turn. "I play the Pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards. Ha! I first play Premature Burial (LP 4700,5600), bringing back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I activate my De-Fusion, separating my dragon back into three. Now all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, White Lightning (LP 0,5600)." With that move Seto won the duel. "I will have your Moisture Creature".

The speaker announced the winner to the crowd. "Seto Kaiba advances to round two."

Chapter 16- Duke Devlin vs Rebecca

The load speaker continued to announce the upcoming duels. "Match number two is between Duke Devlin and Rebecca. Duelists, take your posts".

Rebecca began the duel. "I start with Cannon Soldier (1400,1200) and play Card Destruction, destroying our entire hands".

Duke Devlin responded. "I will summon Yaranzo (1300,1500), in defense mode. Next I play two cards face-down. Take your turn Rebecca".

Rebecca said, "I will summon Witch of the Black Forest. Next I will offer her so Cannon Soldier can activate his effect (LP 7500,8000). Then I play one card face-down".

Duke Devlin took his turn. "I set Dark Assailant (1200,1200) in defense mode".

"I summon Sangan and offer him to Cannon Soldier (LP 7000,8000) and play my second Card Destruction," Rebecca replied.

It was Duke Devlin's turn again. "I offer Dark Assailant and Yaranzo for Orgath the Relentless (2500,2300). Now attack with Giant's Ax (LP 7000,6900)"

Rebecca responded, "I reveal my face-down card Waboku, stopping your attack for one turn. Now I offer Cannon Soldier for my Shadow Ghoul (1600,1300). Shadow Ghoul's attack increases for every monster in my graveyard. I have destroyed 13 of my own monsters so Shadow Ghoul is at 2900. Shadow Ghoul, Shadow Slash".

Duke Devlin hard to work hard now. "Reveal face-down card, Skull Dice. This trap card will reduce your monster by the number it dice lands on. Go Skull Dice. It landed on a four. That means you only have a fourth of Shadow Ghoul's attack, which is 725. Next I turn over my quick-play magic card, Graceful Dice. This magic Card is similar to Skull Dice but instead of weakening you monster, it strengthens one of my monsters. Go Graceful Dice. Another four, what great luck. My Orgath the Relentless now has an attack of 10000. Orgath, slash that ghoul and win this match for me, Giant's Ax (LP 7000,0)." With that move the duel was over. "Well Rebecca, it seems there is one duelist out there that you haven't beat. Me. I guess I 'm the new proud owner of a Shadow Ghoul".

The speaker once again announced the winner to the crowd. "Duke Devlin advances to face Mr. Kaiba in round two.

Chapter 17- Mai Valentine vs Seaosk Moze

The duelist were standing around talking, have brief conversations in the tension filled room when the loud speaker announced. "Will Miss Valentine and Mr. Moze please report to the dueling arena".

"Good luck Mai" Yugi said to the female duelist as she made her way to the arena.

Josh noticed Yugi and said, "Yo Yugi. Haven't seen you since we got our duel disks from you grandpa's card shop. How is he anyway?"

"He's fine, Josh, Yugi replied. "It's great to see you guys made it to the finals. It looks like you're getting your wish to face me here, Karl".

"I know, I can't wait," Karl said. "But not all of us are in the finals. I've already eliminated James. So Yugi, I'm gonna need to know what your strongest card is so I can inform the judges of the one I want when I win. Just so you know, my strongest card is the Magician of Black Chaos".

"Well my strongest is the Mirror Creature," Yugi replied.

Josh jumped into the conversation at this point, saying, "That's not your rarest card, Karl. Remember, it's Obelisk the Tormentor. You won it from me".

"You have Obelisk the Tormentor," Yugi said with surprise.

Karl replied, "Oh yeah, that is my strongest card. I also have the card you used to have, Slifer the Sky Dragon. And Josh has the Winged Dragon of Ra".

Yugi cautioned, "Look you guys, those cards are really dangerous. You have to give them to me. If you don't then this guy named Marik will come looking for them and he'll do anything to get them".

Karl informed Yugi about his history with Marik. "Yugi, I've met Marik. And I've beaten him three different times. He's a piece of cake. And I can handle Obelisk just fine. I will make sure Marik never gets his hands on it or on Slifer."

"Yugi, Mai' duel is starting", called Joey Wheeler.

The female duelist began her turn. "For my first move, I will play Cyber Harpy (1800,1900), and equip her with Rose Whip, increasing her attack to 2100. I will play three cards face-down. It's your move Hun."

"First, I will activate the field card Legendary Ocean. Next I will summon my Catapult Turtle (1000,2000) in defense mode which now has 2200 life points. I play one card face-down to end my turn". Seaosk's voice was a hoarse, raspy screech that would echo all over the arena like a rake on a chalkboard.

Mai Valentine responded, "I will summon my Amazon Archer (2000,1000) in attack mode and reveal my face-down Elegant Egotist, multiplying my Cyber Harpy into three, creating the Harpy Lady Sisters (1950,2100). But, because of the Rose Whip and Cyber Shield, they have 2450 life points. Now my Harpies, destroy his turtle. Triangle attack".

It was now Seaosk's turn. "Reveal face-down card, Tornado Wall. Thanks to this card, both my life points and my monsters are protected from your attack. I offer Catapult Turtle for Amphibian Beast (2400,2000). Now, attack, my Amphibian Beast, destroy her Amazon Archer (LP 7400,8000). I activate my Fortress Whale ritual and offer Aqua Madoor (1200,2000) and Jellyfish (1200,800) so that I may call upon the extreme force that is the Fortress Whale (2350,2150). Attack the Harpy Lady Sisters (LP 7300,8000). This duel will come to an end soon enough".

Once again it was Mai turn. "I reveal my face-down card, Gravity Bind. Next, I play Monster Reborn on my Cyber Harpy, and play a second Elegant Egotist, creating a second set of Harpy Lady Sisters This gives me four Harpies, and I will offer two of them for my Harpy's Pet Dragon (2000,2500). This dragon is powered up by 300 attack points for each Harpy Lady on the field. This gives him 2600 life points. I will end my turn".

Seaosk replied, "I play two Soul Exchange cards on your Harpy Ladies and I'm summoning my Suijin (2500,2400). Unfortunately, I can't attack this turn. So I will end".

Mai said, "I will switch my dragon into defense mode, and play my Amazonian Blowpiper (800,1500) in defense".

Seaosk was excited now. "This monster will take the remainder of your life points, Mai. I am about to summon a monster that only a few duelists have ever seen before. I offer Suijin, Amphibian Beast, and Fortress Whale for my ultimate monster." Seaosk began to summon the monster. "Deep within the ever changing tides of the ocean. An ancient temple relinquishes its master to wreak its terror on the sea's floor. Come, come to me. Come from your oceanic home and cause your havoc on this girl who is foolish enough to challenge you. Temple of the sea, relinquish your beast, Sectmeton the Sea Scorpion (????,????)."

The monster appears in the arena and Seaosk said, "My beast is powerful enough to take your life points now. You see his overall attack is determined by the added attack of all water, fire and wind cards on the field and in graveyard. And thanks to your harpies, his attack is now 16200. Now to get rid of your defenses I play Heavy Storm and Raigeki to destroy everything on your side of the field. Sectmeton, Tsunamic Tidal Force (LP 0, 8000)". With that, the duel was over.

"Seaosk Moze will advance to the second round".

Chapter 18- Josh vs Noah Kaiba.

The first round of duels was half over, and the loud speaker announced, "This match will determine who faces Seaosk Moze in the second round. Josh, Noah, please report to the arena".

As the duelist walked to the arena, Noah taunted his opponent. "Hey Josh, just to let you know, you're going to lose this duel. There's no way you can beat my strongest monster".

Karl tried to encourage his friend. "Don't worry about it, man. Remember, you have Exodia, Dark Exodia, and Ra in your deck".

Josh began his turn. "OK Noah, I'm starting things off. I summon Dark Scorpion- Meanae the Trorn (1000,1800) in defense mode. Then, I place two cards face-down and activate Pot of Greed so that I may draw two cards. I end my turn".

Noah replied, "I choose to play my first monster face-down in defense mode. Then I set two of my own cards face-down to end my turn".

Josh took his turn. "I set Giant Soldier of Stone (1300,2000) and place one card face-down and end my turn"

Noah countered, "I summon my Azura Priest (1700,1000) in attack mode and play my Spiritual Energy Settle Machine magic card. This allows me to keep all my spirit monsters on the field. Take your turn so I can finish you off, Josh".

Josh was not afraid and played his cards. "I play my Final Destiny magic card. By destroying my hand, I destroy all monsters on the field. Next I reveal my Card of Sanctaty. Now we both draw cards until we have six in our hands. I play three Last Will cards. I summon Aqua Madoor and reveal my face-down Torrential Tribute, destroying Aqua Madoor and activating my Last Wills. This brings out three monsters with less than 1500 attack and I choose to place them in defense mode".

Noah responded. "I summon Jeneba White Rabbit (800,500). My rabbit has the ability to attack life points directly. Attack his life points directly, my rabbit (LP 7200,8000). I end my turn".

Josh had a plan for winning this duel. "I offer two of my face-down monsters for Serpent Knight Dragon (2350,2150). Attack his Jeneba White Rabbit with Nightmare Sonic Blast (LP 7200,6450). I end my turn".

Noah tried hard to fend off Josh and win the duel. "I first play the magic card, Pain Split, dividing your remaining life points by 2 (LP 3600,6450). Next I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field. Finally I reveal the ritual card that will call my strongest monster, Shinato's Ark. I offer Yamato Dragon (2600,3100) and Yata-Garatso (200,300) for Shinato King of a Higher Plane (3300,3000). Attack his life points directly with Ring of Destiny (LP 300,6450). Quit now while you have the chance, Josh. You have no way to win".

Josh replied, "There is still one card in my deck that can save me", as he drew his card. "And I have just drawn it. I play my Unity of Exodia. By offering all five pieces of Exodia from my graveyard, I create Exodia All in One (unlimited, unlimited)".

"When did you destroy all of your Exodia pieces?" Noah asked with surprise.

"I did it as I made my Final Destiny and Last Will combo. Now, you have to face the second strongest form of Exodia. Destroy his Shinato with Obliterate (LP 300,0)." Josh had won. "For my victory, I want your Shinato King of a Higher Plane".

Once again the loud speaker announced the outcome to the crowd. "Josh advances to face Seaosk in match two of the second round".

Chapter 19- Odione Ischtar vs. Bruno Croan

"We will now hold the match between Odione and Bruno," the loud speaker blared.

"I will go first", Bruno told Odione as he drew his opening hand. Bruno's voice sounded as terrifying as he appeared. Whenever he spoke, it would create a roaring echo, even when he talking normal. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300,2000) in defense mode and activate the Wasteland Field card, increasing the attack of all rock, zombie, and dinosaur cards by 200. I end my turn by playing two cards face-down".

Odione responded, "For my opening move, I play the magic card, Temple of the Kings. This card allows me to have an unlimited magic and trap card zone. Next, I set three cards face-down. Go".

Bruno took his turn. "I offer my Stone Soldier for my Labyrinth Wall (0,3000), and play the magic, card Magical Labyrinth. Now my maze has become the Wall Shadow (1600,3000). I equip it with the Sword of the Deep Seated, increasing his attack to 2100. Attack his life points directly. I turn over my face-down card and reveal my Embodiment of Opopess (1600,0). This is a card that has all the strengths of a monster without having any of there weaknesses. So you can attack it all you want but it won't die I will also reveal my second face-down card, Raigeki Break, destroying your trap card. So my Raigeki Break attack hits your life points (LP 8000,5900). I end my turn".

Odione played his turn. "I play Swords of Revealing Light to paralyze your monsters. Take your turn".

Bruno said, "I will simply set one monster face-down in defense mode and I will end my turn. But watch out, this monster will help me win this duel. Attack it if you dare".

Odione thought for a moment before continuing, "I reveal my face-down card Symbol of the Scorpion. Then I place this magic card, Gateway from the Tomb. When those two cards are on the field with Temple of the Kings, they create an unstoppable monster known as the Mystical Beast Circuit (2500,2000). Now my beast, devour his Wall Shadow and increase you attack points to 3550 (LP 6950,5900). Take your turn".

In response, Bruno said, "I offer my face-down Cyber Jar (900,900) for my Stone Dragon (2000,2300). Now I get two monsters from Cyber Jar. It looks like you didn't get anything. That's what you get for stocking your deck full of trap cards. Well, I offer my Stone Dragon, Destroyer Golem (1500,1000), and Rock Ogre Grotto #1 (800,1200) for a beast similar to Seaosk's, only a select few of you have ever seen.

Flying from the highest mountain perch in the world,

the beast devours all who stand before him.

Earth, set free the beast that rules over you.

Set forth the unstoppable Atenza Beast of the Mountain (????,????).

My Atenza is exactly like Sectmeton, except all dark, light, and earth monsters give him power, so his attack points are currently 10350. Attack his life points directly with Demonic Mountain Claws (LP 6950,0)." Bruno had just finished of his opponent. "As my prize, I claim your Mystical Beast Circuit".

"Bruno Croan will be duelist number one in match three in round two," the speaker announced.

Chapter 20- Joey Wheeler vs Pandora

It was time for the next duel. "Paging Mr. Wheeler and Pandora, please report to the arena for your duel."

Karl encouraged his friend as he walked to the arena. "Good luck Joey. Stop worrying, you'll do fine. I already beat this guy once. He's got a Dark Magician deck".

Once in the arena Pandora said, "Joey, I will go first in our duel. And I will start by playing Saggi the Dark Clown (600,1500) in defense mode. Then I play two cards face-down".

Joey responded, "I'll start with Alligator Sword (1500,1200). Then I place one card face-down to end my turn".

In response Pandora said, "I summon Physco Puppet (1700,1600). And I attack your Alligator Sword (LP8000,7800). I end my turn".

Joey took his turn. "I summon Panther Warrior (2000,1000). Next reveal my face-down magic card, Scapegoats. This card creates four sheep tokens that I offer so Panther Warrior can attack."

Pandora continued, "I reveal my face-down card, Shadow Balance. This card allows me to choose which of your card I can destroy so that we will have an equal number of monsters on the field. I choose your Panther Warrior and two sheep tokens. Now that you're helpless, I'll take my turn. I offer Physco Puppet and Saggi the Dark Clown for Dark Magician (2500,2100). Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack. I'll end my turn".

Joey countered Pandora's moves. "I play Monster Recovery. I can now combine my graveyard with my deck and draw a new hand. I play Card Destruction, destroying our hands, set one card face-down and set my Little-Winguard (1400,1800) in defense mode to end my turn".

Pandora played his turn. "I will play Dark Magic Ritual and create Magician of Black Chaos (2800,2600) by offering these two cards from my hand. Dark Magic Attack, attack his Little-Winguard. Magician of Black Chaos, attack his sheep token with Chaos Scepter Blast".

Joey said, "Summon my Time Wizard (500,400). Time Roulette. If Time Wizard's arrow lands on a time machine, your monsters will be destroyed and you lose half their total attack points".

"And if it lands on a skull?" Pandora asked.

"The same will happen to me," Joey explained as he spun the spinner. "Come on, not skulls. Not skulls. Not skulls. Not skulls. SKULLS!" he shrieked as the spinner stopped on skulls. "Now I lose 250 life points (LP 8000,7550)".

Pandora said excitedly, "I play this magic card, Dark Magic Curtain. I offer half my life points to summon one Dark Magician (LP 4000,7550). Now I attack your life points directly, Chaos Scepter Blast (4000,4750). Dark Magicians, Double Dark Magic Attack (LP 4000,0)." With that move the duel was over. "Now, which card do I want from you Joey? I see you have no spell-casters. But this card looks helpful. I'll take your Jinzo card".

Once again the loud speaker announced the victor. "Pandora will face Bruno Croan in the third match tomorrow".

"Tomorrow? You mean this won't end tonight, Karl said to no one in particular.

James replied, "No I'm afraid not. There are to many duelists for this to be a one day event".

Chapter 21- Karl vs Yugi Moto

"We will now need Karl and Yugi for match seven," the loud speaker announced.

Karl said to his opponent, "Well Yugi, this is it. We're about to find out which of us is better. Good luck, man".

"Thanks," Yugi replied, "good luck to you, too. May the best duelist win".

Karl began the duel. "I'll go first Yugi. I start with Rouge Doll in attack mode. Then I will play two cards face-down. Go".

Yugi responded, "I will summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior (1700,1600), and play one card face-down. Attack with Electro-Magnetic Pulse (LP 7900,8000)".

Karl took his turn. "I summon Skilled White Magician (1700,1900) and play Dark Magic Curtain so that I may bring out my Dark Magician (LP 3450,8000). I will attack your Magnet Warrior (LP 3450,3200) and reveal my face-down card, Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer. I end my turn".

"I will set one monster face-down in defense mode. Then I will set another card face-down," Yugi replied.

Karl continued. "I set my Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700,1000) in defense mode and then attack your face-down monster".

Yugi said, "You attacked my Big Shield Guardna (100,2600) (LP 3350,3200)".

"I will end my turn," Karl said as he ended his turn.

Yugi now took his turn. "I set one monster face-down and one card face-down and end my turn".

Karl continued his strategy. "I will offer Neo the Magic Swordsman, Skilled White Magician, and Dark Magician for my Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500,3000) to attack Yugi's Dark Magician (LP 3350,2200). I end my turn".

Yugi replied, "I set Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts (1500,1200) in defense mode".

Karl responded. "Since I have a monster in my hand, I can't attack so I'll set it face-down in defense mode. Take your turn, Yugi".

Yugi took his turn. "I will offer Big Shield Garda, Kuriboh, and Gazelle for my rarest and most powerful monster, Mirror Creature (3900,3400). Attack with Reflection of Light (LP 2950,2200)".

Karl replied, "That is no Mere Creature Yugi".

"It's a Mirror Creature, Karl," Yugi answered.

"What ever it is, it's going down," Karl said. "I set my Arsenal Summoner (1600,1600) in defense mode. Then I activate my Swords of Revealing Light. Your go".

Yugi responded. "I will play my Lightforce Sword. This prevents you from using a random card in your hand for three turns".

"You struck my Polymerization," Karl said with annoyance.

Yugi continued, "I will now end my turn".

It was now Karl's turn. "I set Great Phantom Thief (1000,1000) in defense mode and end my turn".

Yugi said, "I will pass this turn since there is nothing I can do".

Karl continued. "I play Monster Reborn on my Rogue Doll to bring it back from the grave and end my turn".

Yugi once again took his turn. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400,1700). This is your last turn of the Swords of Revealing Light".

"I will play this Pot of Greed. Perfect. I reveal my Shadow Magic Ritual and offer Dark Magician of Chaos for the Shadow Sorcerer (2900,2350). Next, I offer Rogue Doll, Great Phantom Thief, and Arsenal Summoner for my Obelisk the Tormentor (4000,4000). Now Obelisk, Fist of Fate".

Yugi said excitedly, "Sorry Karl, but the reason that its called Mirror Creature is because it has the same effect as Mirror Force and reflects your attack back at you.. Now your monsters are history".

"Yugi, it won't work", Seto Kaiba called from the sidelines. "Remember when we faced Lumos and Umbra? I attacked and they activated Mirror Force and Obelisk broke through".

"That's right," Yugi said, recalling the earlier match. "This means my mirror won't hold (LP 2950,2100)".

Karl continued his turn. "Shadow Sorcerer, Shadow Magic Blast (LP 2950,600)".

Yugi tried to find a solution for the dilemma he had placed himself in. "I play The Shallow Grave. Maybe the mirror will work on the second try".

"This duel is over," Karl said. "I offer Shadow Sorcerer and the monster I got from the Shallow Grave to Obelisk. Now your monsters are destroyed and you lose 4000 life points (LP 2950,0). I guess we know which one of us is better. You play an intense match, Yugi".

"Thanks," a defeated Yugi said. "You're not bad yourself. Here, this is my Mirror Creature".

Karl would be advancing to round two.

Chapter 22- Vincent Frost vs Ishizu Ischtar

The loudspeaker informed the guests, "This is the last match of the evening. Will Mr. Frost and Miss Ischtar please come to the arena".

Ishizu Ischtar said, "I will let you go first Vincent Frost." Then she thought to herself, "Where have I heard that name before. It sounds like something I read on one of my stone tablets."

Vincent Frost didn't say anything during his turn. First he drew his card, and then played Graceful Charity, followed by Infinite Cards. This allowed him to hold an unlimited number of cards in his hand. Next, he played three cards face-down and activated Card of Sanctity, so that he could draw six cards. He played a card face-down and set one monster face-down in defense mode and ended his turn.

For her next turn, Ishizu said, "I will summon Dancing Fairy (1700,1000) and attack your face-down monster". The face-down monster turned out to be one of Pegasus's new type of monsters. Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters had just come out with some new monsters which Karl had never seen in person, nor did he know anybody who owned one. They were ice monsters. They did not have any weaknesses or cards to power them up. The monster Ishizu attacked was called The Living Igloo (500,2600). "So now I lose life points (LP 8000,7100)".

"Don't worry about it Ishizu", Yugi called out. "You still have most of your life points".

A voice from behind said, "I wouldn't give her too much encouragement if I were you kid". Yugi turned around. The person speaking was Bruno Croan, who continued "Frost up there is a master duelist. I'm not saying that because I want him to win. He and I have be dueling for what seems like forever. Frost, Seaosk and I have the best chances of coming in the top three positions in the tournament. But my money for first place is on Vincent. If you thought our monsters were strong you'll just have to see his. By the time he summons it out, it has enough fire power to take out Atenza and Sectmeton in one attack. Your friend doesn't even have a chance. Look, it's his turn again".

Vincent revealed a face-down card named Wide Spread Blizzard. The card allowed him to play any number of magic and trap cards he wanted. He offered Living Igloo for a monster named Fiend of the Glacier ( 2400,2600). He then attacked Ishizu's Fairy (LP 8000,6400). He ended his turn by playing Monster Reborn on Ishizu's Dancing Fairy and attacked her life points directly with it (LP 8000,4700).

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was the shortest duel in the first round," Croan said.

Ishizu said, "I activate Commencement Dance. By offering Spirit of the Harp (800,2000) and Red Archery Girl (1400,1500), I summon Performance of Sword (1950,1850) and attack the Dancing Fairy". Before the attack hit, Frost revealed a trap card named Blinding Winds. Ishizu's monster turned around and attacked her own life points directly (LP 8000,2750). "I will end my turn, Vincent," she said in shock.

Frost drew his card and a huge grin came across his face. He started to chuckle silently to himself.

"He drew the card", Croan said. Vincent offered the three monsters on his side of the field. Then he played a monster nobody but Croan and Moze recognized. It was a huge pure white snake. When it was summoned, only its face could be seen emerging from the clouds.

"That's it", Seaosk cried, "that's his most powerful monster. That's Kepura the Ice Serpent (????,????). The reason it's so strong is it gains attack points for every monster played in the duel. And look, he just discarded his entire hand. He destroyed Trojarian Ice Beast (3200,2800) and Kazejin (2400,2000). His attack is already at 14350".

Vincent Frost attacked the Performance of Sword (8000,0) and the duel was over.

"Vincent Frost will be the last duelist to move to the second round". The loudspeaker announced.

"Karl, I would be scared if I were you", Josh said.

Karl gulped before responding," Shut up, Josh".

Chapter 23- Seto Kaiba vs. Duke Devlin

The next day the Kaiba Craft 4 was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "We will be finishing the tournament today," the speaker announced. "We will host the quarter-finals, semi-finals, and the final matches today. There are four matches for the quarter-finals. These matches are Mr. Kaiba and Duke Devlin, Josh and Seaosk Moze, Bruno Croan and Arkaina, and Karl and Vincent Frost. Will the combatants for the first match please report to the arena".

Mr. Kaiba walked to the arena and said, "I'm going first Devlin. And I start with Ryu-Kishin (1000,1500), set two cards face-down and I end my turn".

Duke Devlin replied, "I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550,800) and place one card face-down. Baron of the Fiend Sword, attack his Ryu-Kishin (LP 7450,8000)".

"You fool," Kaiba said. "You attacked my Ryu-Kishin when it was infected with the Crush Card Virus. Now you can't play any monsters that have attack points of 1500 or more for the next three turns. I'll take my turn now. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown. Then I reveal my face-down card, Negative Energy Generator. This card will multiply Saggi's attack by 3, giving him 1800. Now Saggi, attack his life points directly, Dark Light (LP 7450,6200)".

In response, Devlin said, "I set Dark Assailant (1200,1200) in defense mode and end my turn".

Kaiba said, "I call out my X Head Cannon (1800,1500) and attack you Dark Assailant with Twin Laser Cannons. Saggi, Dark Light Attack (LP 7450,4400)".

Devlin responded, "I summon Dark Titan of Terror (1300,1100). Then I combine it with Graceful Dice, to multiply his attack. Go Graceful Dice. Great, I rolled a five. Now his attack is multiplied five times, giving him 6500 attack points. Attack his dark clown (LP 2750,4400). I end my turn".

Kaiba countered, "I offer Saggi the Dark Clown for my Judge Man (2200,1500). Then I activate my magic card, Enemy Controller. Now your Dark Titan of Terror is mine. Unfortunately, the effects of Graceful Dice wore off once you ended your turn. But I'll still attack your life points directly. Judge Man, Sentence of Tragedy (LP 2750,2200). Dark Titan of Terror, Ring of Agony (LP 2750,900)".

Devlin took his turn. "I will activate my Premature Burial (LP 2750,100) and offer both of my monsters for my Orgath the Relentless (2500,2100). Orgath, Giant's Ax (LP 2450,100)".

"This duel is over Devlin," Kaiba said, realizing Devlin's vulnerability. "I activate my White Dragon Ritual and Y Dragon Head (1500,1600) for the Paladin of White Dragon (1900,1200). Now I'll activate his effect. I can offer him and I get to special summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the field. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, finish him off with White Lightning (LP 2750,0)." When the duel was done Kaiba said, "I will claim your Oragath the Relentless as my own".

"Mr. Kaiba advances to the semi-finals," the loud speaker blared. "We now ask Seaosk and Josh to report for the next match".

Chapter 24- Seaosk Moze vs. Josh

"I'll start this duel," Josh informed Moze. I call Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800,700). Then I set one card face-down and play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I'll activate the Grave-Keeper's Servant. Every time one of us attacks, we must discard the card on the top of our decks before drawing. I end my turn".

It was now Moze's turn. "I will summon the Great White (1600,800). Then to power it up, I play the field card Legendary Ocean. Great white is at 1800, and with the Power of Kaishin, he's at 2100 points. I set two cards face-down and attack with Nightmare Jaws (LP 7700,8000). It's your turn Josh".

Josh countered, "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300,0) and play the Cheerful Coffin. This card allows me to discard up to three cards from my hand to the graveyard. I will discard Marie the Fallen One (1400,160a0), Left Arm of the Forbidden One (300,200), and Exodia the Forbidden One (1000,1000). Now Goblin Attack Force, destroy that shark (7700,7800). Because of its effect, Goblin Attack Force goes into defense mode. I end my turn here".

Moze said, "I summon Bottom Dweller (1650,1700) and attack your goblins. Now I reveal my trap card, the Leaking Oxygen Tank. For each turn you take you will lose 500 life points each time you attack me. Also, you will lose points when you lose a monster. Finally, you will lose points on each of your standby phases. I end my turn".

Josh said, "I lose 500 points from my standby phase (LP 7200,7800). I will set one monster face-down in defense mode. I end my turn".

Moze continued, "I will play Polymerization, fusing my Bottom Dweller with Tongyo (800,700) and create the Deep Sea Shark (1900,1600). I end my turn".

Josh played his turn. "First I reveal my Last Will (LP 6700,7800) and play Final Destiny, destroying my entire hand (and three monsters) and every monster on the field (LP 4700,7800). But since I destroyed Sangan, I get to search my deck for a monster 1500 attack points or less. I will set this card face-down in defense mode. And Last Will allows me to set one more monster, also below 1500 attack points, on the field and I choose to set in defense mode".

Moze replied, "I will set my Catapult Turtle in defense mode, and activate Torrential Tribute, destroying all monsters on the field (LP 3700,7800). Then I will play Reviving Crystal Waters. This card will reborn three monsters from my graveyard and I choose to bring back my Deep-Sea Shark, Great White, and Catapult Tortoise. Deep Sea Shark, attack his life points directly".

Josh countered, "I reveal my Negate Attack to stop your attack and end your battle phase".

"I will end my turn," Moze said.

Josh thought to himself, "I have all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard. If I could just draw that card, I could win this duel. And now that he has three monsters on the field, I'm sure that he'll summon Sectmeton on his next turn. This card isn't really what I would call helpful right now. But at least it will buy me some time." The he said, "I play Graceful Charity (LP 3200,7800). I can now draw three cards and discard two. I play Swords of Revealing Light. Then I play Petit Moth (300,200) in defense mode and combine it with the Cocoon of Evolution (0,2000). Then I play Pot of Greed and Harpy's Feather Duster to destroy your magic and trap cards. It's your move Moze".

Moze laughed as he said, "You think you're saved by those swords. Ha, in three turns Sectmeton will decimate what little life points you have left. I will offer my monsters to summon Sectmeton the Sea Scorpion (????,????) who is at 6950 points. I will end my ".

Josh thought for a moment before continuing. "Hmmm. I have no monsters in my hand. But this is second turn of my moth and my swords. I will set one card face-down and end my turn".

"I will pass this turn and next turn," said Moze.

Josh took his turn. "I will offer Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One (200,100), and Right Leg of the Forbidden (200,100) from the graveyard so that I can special summon the Dark Necrofear (2200,2800) that Karl loaned me for this duel. Now for the first turn after the Swords of Revealing Light have disappeared. Petit Moth has spent four turns inside the Cocoon of Evolution and transformed into the Great Moth (2600,2500). I will end my turn".

Moze replied, "I will set one card face-down and attack with Tsunamic Tidal Force".

Josh countered, "Reveal face-down Mirror Force".

Moze continued, "Counter with Gravedigger. This card allows me to use one card in your graveyard and I choose Negate Attack. I end my turn".

Josh thought to himself, _'I need that card NOW'._ He drew his card and said, "This will do. Activate Card of Sanctity. I play Monster Reborn on your Deep-Sea Shark and offer all of my monsters for the Winged Dragon of Ra (????,????). His attack points are 4700 but I offer 300 life points and his attack will go up to 5000 (LP 2900,7800). Attack with God's Breath Cannon (LP 2900,7750). I end my turn".

Moze countered, "I will set one monster face-down. Don't get to exited about that card, Josh. It's only a matter of time until I draw a card that can destroy it".

Josh replied, "That won't happen, I'm ending this now. I offer the two remaining parts of Exodia that are in my graveyard using Contract with Exodia, Exodia's Will, and Rebirth of Exodia so that I can create Dark Exodia (unlimted,unlimited). Attack his monster Ra. Now Dark Exodia, Dark Obliteration (LP 2900,0)." Josh had won the duel. "Seaosk, I choose your Sectmeton the Sea Scorpion as my prize."

Josh turned to Karl and said, "Karl, when you get to the finals, the three of us will be waiting. Will the three of you be ready?". When Karl didn't answer, Josh looked over at him and saw that Karl was speechless with fear.

The loudspeaker informed the crowd of the outcome of the latest duel. "Josh will face Mr. Kaiba in match one of the semi-finals".

Chapter 25- Bruno Croan vs. Pandora

Once more the loudspeaker announced the next match. "Arkaina, Bruno, you're needed in the arena for the next duel".

Once the duelists reached the area Arkaina said, "I will go first by summoning Time Wizard (500,400) in defense mode. Then I will set two cards face-down and end my turn".

Bruno responded, "I will summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300,2000). Then I will set one card face-down. Attack, my stone soldier, using your Stone Sword. Arkaina, your monster is reduced to scrap metal".

"I reveal my face-down Shadow Balance," Arkaina countered. "This card destroys all your monsters until we have an equal amount on the field. Now I reveal the Time Machine magic card to revive my Time Wizard. I play Polymerization, combining Time Wizard with the Dark Magician I have in my hand to create Dark Sage (2800,3200). Dark Sage, weaken him with Sage's Force (LP 8000,5200). Now I summon Phsyco Puppet (1700,1500) and attack your life points directly (LP 8000,3500)".

Bruno took his turn. "OK, I let you get ahead of me, but I didn't think you would do that. It doesn't matter though. I'll activate Corroded Temple. This is a complete copy of Legendary Ocean. But instead of being treated as Umi, it's a Wasteland field card. Next, I summon Stone Dragon. I will attack your puppet and end my turn (LP 7700,3500)".

Arkaina responded, "I'll call upon my Killer Doll (1600,1250). Attack his dragon, my sage".

Bruno countered, "Reveal Draciel Fortress. This card prevents all attacks of any attribute I choose and I pick dark-type cards. Now your deck is useless".

"I will still be able to hit your life points, Arkaina said as he continued the duel. "I reveal the magic card Ectoplasmer. This card destroys one monster on my field and you lose life points equal to the card I sacrifice, and I choose to destroy Dark Sage (LP 7700,700)".

In response, Bruno said, "I will call my next monster to the Draciel Fortress. Go, my great Stone Ogre Grotto (1600,1500). Now, my Stone Dragon, attack his doll with Meteor Flame (LP 7100,700)".

Once again Arkaina responded to Bruno's attack. "I set my Castle of Dark Illusions ( 950,1930) in defense mode. I will end my turn".

Bruno continued. "I will summon Muka Muka (600,300) which gains 300 points for every card in my hand and I activate all three of my Pot of Greed cards. Now I have six cards, giving Muka Muka 2400 points. I'll attack your castle".

Arkaina sensed he was in danger. "I will set the last monster in my hand which is the Stern Mystic (1500,1200) in defense mode. Then I will play my Magic Seeking Arrows, destroying all of your magic and trap cards. It's your go".

Bruno took his turn. "I will offer Muka Muka, Stone Dragon, and Rock Ogre Grotto for Atenza the Beast of the Mountain (????,????). And because your dark monsters and my earth monsters, Atenza has 19250 attack points. And what kind of rock duelist would I be if I didn't have meteor cards? I combine Atenza with Fairy Meteor Crush. Now he can do damage to your life points no matter what position your monsters are in. Atenza, Demonic Mountain Claws (LP 0,700)." Bruno had defeated Arkaina. "I choose the Jinzo you won from the kid as my prize".

The loudspeaker made it official, "Bruno Croan is off to the semi-finals.".

Chapter 26- Karl vs. Vincent Frost

The loudspeaker droned on, "The last match of quarter-finals will be between Vincent Frost and Karl. Will they please report to the arena".

Karl jumped up and moved towards the arena. On his way there, he yelled over to his friend, "Josh, quick. Give me my Dark Necrofear. I have a feeling that I'm gonna need it for this match. Thanks."

Once in the arena he said, "Frost, I'm going first. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700,1000). Then I play two cards face-down and end my turn".

Vincent Frost again did not speak during the entire duel. He summoned Snowman of the Silent (1700,1300) and activated Blizzard Force. This card weakened all fire and thunder type monsters and turned all water to ice type. Then he played two cards face-down.

Karl continued the duel. "I will summon my Skilled Dark Magician (1900,1700). Attack his snowman with Dark Magic Attack".

Frost revealed his face-down Blinding Winds. He sent my magician to attack Neo (LP 7800,8000). Then he took his turn. He offered his snowman for Fiend of the Glacier (2400,2600) and sent it to attack Karl's magician (LP 7300,8000). Then he ended his turn by playing his Wide Spread Blizzard so that that the magic and trap cards he played would be endless.

Once again it was Karl's turn. "OK Frost, now it's time to get serious. I activate Cost Down. By offering one card from my hand, I can reduce the stars of a monster in my hand by two. I discard my Dark Magician. Now go Dark Magician Girl (2000,1700). She gains 300 points for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard, so she now has 2600 points from my Dark Magician and Skilled Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Flare Blast (LP 7300,7800). Next, I will reveal my Monster Reborn. I bring back your Fiend of the Glacier and attack your life points directly (LP 7300,5400). I end my turn".

Frost looked very angry. He played two Soul Exchange cards and offered Karl's monsters so he could summon his Trojarion Ice Beast (3200,2800). But he had to skip his battle phase.

"I set one card face-down in defense mode. Then I play Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer to pull my Buster Bladder from my deck to my hand. I end my turn Frost".

Vincent set two cards face-down and attacked with his Trojarion Ice Beast.

Karl countered, "I stop your attack with Mirror Force". But Frost countered with Opposite Winds to negate the attack.

Once again Karl took his turn. "I'll take my turn now. I turn over my Mystic Lamp (400,300). This allows me to special summon one La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800,1000) and offer them both for my second Dark Magician. I activate Thousand Knives and Polymerization to destroy your beast and combine Dark Magician and Buster Bladder to create Dark Paladin (2800,3200). Finally I reveal my Dark Magic Curtain. I offer half my life points for my third and final Dark Magician (LP 3650,5400). Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 3650,2900). I end my turn".

Vincent looked as if he would like nothing more than to kill Karl. No duelist had ever countered every move he made in one duel. Then he drew a card and his mood changed instantly. He slammed the card he drew into the duel disk so hard, Karl was amazed the disk didn't break. The card he drew was Field of Offering. This card destroyed every monster on the field and allowed Frost to summon any monster from his deck if enough monsters were destroyed. Frost summoned Kepura the Ice Serpent (????,????) who was at 20700 points. But, like Soul Exchange, he was forced to skip his battle phase so he ended his turn.

Karl said, "I'll set one monster on the field, face-down in defense mode".

"Karl's going to lose, isn't he Josh?" James asked from the sidelines. "He's got one monster one the field and no magic or trap cards. And his hand is empty".

Josh replied, "No, I think I know what Karl is up to". Josh had seen Karl do something just before playing his monster. He removed three cards from his graveyard.

Vincent attacked the face-down monster.

Karl saw Frost's fatal move. "Frost, you have just won the duel for me. Before I played that card, I offered three cards from my graveyard to summon it; La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Mystic Lamp, and Fiend of the Glacier. The monster you attacked was the Dark Necrofear. Because of it, I get to take control of the monster that killed it, your Kepura. Now Kepura, attack his life points directly with Chaotic Blizzard Storm (LP 3650,0). I have won, and I'm taking your Kepura as my prize".

The speaker blared, "We have finished the semi-finals. After a lunch break, we will resume with our matches. Then we will let the finalists prepare themselves for the final match, have dinner and hold the final round. We will dock early tomorrow morning".

Chapter 27- Seto Kaiba vs. Josh

The loudspeaker continued, "We will now resume the quarter finals. We will need Mr. Kaiba and Josh at the arena".

Seto Kaiba began the duel. "Listen up kid, I'm going first. I summon Vorce Raider (1900,800). Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn".

Josh replied, "well, I'll start with a monster card face-down in defense mode. Then I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards. I discard Final Destiny and Humanoid Slime (800,2000) and set one card face-down and end my turn".

In response, Seto Kaiba said, "I summon my Battle Ox (1700,1000) and play Defense Paralysis. This trap card prevents you from setting any monsters in defense mode. Now I see your down monster is Witch of the Black Forrest (1200,1100). I'll attack it with Battle-Ax Attack (LP 8000,7500). Now, my Vorce Raider, Boomerang Blade Strike (LP 8000,5600)."

Josh countered, "I summon my Sangan (1000,600). Then I reveal my Jar of Greed. I draw two cards thanks to Pot of Greed. I end my turn".

Seto Kaiba thought for a moment. "I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600,1000) and attack your Sangan with him. (LP 8000,5000). Now, my last two monsters, strike his life points (LP 8000,1400). Take your turn, Josh".

Josh took his turn. "I play Raigeki and Heavy Storm, destroying all the card you have on the field. Next I'll play one card face-down and activate Card Destruction, destroying both our hands. Now I reveal Contract with Exodia, creating Exodia Necross (1800,0). Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back your Vorce Raider from the graveyard. I play two Cost Down cards. I discard Sectmeton, the Sea Scorpion and Aqua Madoor (1200,2000) and offer my monsters for The Winged Dragon of Ra (????,????). His attack points are 3400. Attack his life points directly, God's Breath Cannon (LP 4700,1400). I end my turn".

Seto Kaiba needed to concentrate on his next move. "I play Lord of Dragons (1200,800) and combine it with the Flute of Summoning Dragons. Now I can special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Next I play Level Transfusion. This allows me to offer one monster on my field and give a different monster equal to the amount of stars the offered monster had times 100! Now my blue-eyes is at 3400 points to match Ra. I end my turn".

Again Josh tried to maneuver around his opponent. "I offer this Great Moth card in my hand to Ra. Now he's at 6200 points. Attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (LP 1900,1400). Then I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300,2000) and attack you life points directly (LP 600,1400)".

Seto Kaiba replied, "I set one monster face-down in defense mode and play another card face-down and play Enemy Controller. By destroying one of my monsters, I can take control of one of yours. Next I play Michzure, to destroy your Giant Soldier of Stone. Now I take control of your Winged Dragon of Ra using Enemy Controller. Now, attack his life points directly." The attack failed and Seto Kaiba was stunned. In desperation he asked out loud, "What? Why won't he attack?".

Calmly, Josh played his hand. "Because Kaiba, the Egyptian God cards aren't affected by brainwashes. Since you can't do anything, I attack your life points directly, God's Breath Cannon (LP 0,1400)." With that the duel was over and Josh had won. Josh smiled and declared his winnings, "I want your Blue-Eyes White Dragon".

"Josh will be competing in the final match," the loudspeaker said. "Will Karl and Bruno please come up to the arena".

Chapter 28- Karl vs. Bruno Croan

Nervously, Karl made his way to the arena. Bruno Croan was the first to speak. "I'm starting this one, kid. I summon my Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300,2000) in defense mode and play my Corroded Temple. Now my rock monsters' levels are lowered by two. I end my turn".

Karl took his first turn. "I summon Skilled White Magician (1700,1900) and play two cards face-down. I end my turn, Croan".

Bruno Croan responded, "I summon my Stone Ogre Grotto (1600,1500) in attack mode. Then I combine it with Stone of Enforcement, increasing its attack to 2100. Now, attack his magician".

Karl quickly countered. "Reveal Mirror Force, send his attack back at him".

Bruno Croan was angry now. "Curse you kid. Oh well, I end my turn with Barrier Wall. This card prevents you from attacking for one turn.

Karl thought about his next move. "You've played three magic cards. That means Skilled White Magician has three spell tokens on him. Now I can offer him to summon Buster Bladder. I end my turn".

Bruno Croan continued his attack. "I set one monster face-down in defense mode. Then switch my Stone Ogre Grotto to defense mode. I will end my turn".

Karl took his next turn. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman. Now, destroy his stone grotto with Dragon Slayer Blade. Now, destroy his face-down monster Neo. Hmm, Destroyer Golem. I end my turn".

Bruno Croan thought for just a moment before saying, "I play Tablet Reincarnation. This magic card allows me to summon one six-star or lower monster from my deck to the field .I summon Elephant Statue of Blessing (1500,0). Next I play Field of Offering so that I may summon Atenza Beast of the Mountain (????,????). His attack points are 9400. End my turn".

Karl saw an opportunity and took it. "I play Swords of Revealing Light. Now I play Aqua Madoor (1200,2000) in defense mode. I'll end my turn by playing the Cheerful Coffin and discard La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Mystic Lamp, and Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500,3000)."

"You're just powering Atenza up to 11600. I am forced to end my turn, Bruno Croan said.

Karl replied, "I set my Flame Sorceress (1000,1500). Then I end my turn".

Bruno Croan continued, waiting to make his move. "I pass my turn since there is nothing I can do".

Karl took his turn. "Same here. Strangely, I can't do anything on the last turn of my swords," he said as he waited to spring his trap on Bruno Croan, if only the card would cooperate.

"I will pass this turn. But on my next, I will finish off your life points with my Atenza".

Karl saw his chance and moved in to finish off his opponent. "You're wrong, I just drew the one card that can save me. I offer my fiends for the Dark Necrofear. Then, I offer everything on my field for Kepura the Ice Serpent (????,????). His attack points are at 33300, enough to deplete your life points. Kepura, Chaotic Blizzard Storm (LP 0,8000)." The duel was over, the cards had cooperated. "I'll take your Atenza now".

With that, the loudspeaker announced, "We have the duelists for the final match. Karl and Josh will begin their duel at 10:30 tonight. Until then, we ask that no one disturb them unless they ask for your presence".

Chapter 29- Josh vs. Karl

"Josh, Karl, your are needed at the arena for the final match, the speaker blared.

Karl said to Josh as the two headed to the arena for the final match, "Look Josh, let's make a deal. I won't Kepura or Atenza if you don't Secmeton, agreed?".

"Agreed. Let's go duel," Josh replied.

The referee said, "Show your bottom cards to see which one of you will go first. Karl has Barrel Dragon (2600,2300). Josh has Unity of Exodia. Karl will go first".

Karl began the duel. "I will start with Rogue Doll (1600,1000). Then I will set one card face-down and end my turn".

Josh responded, "I summon my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800,800). Then I will set one card face-down. Kycoo, Wind Tunnel Attack (LP 7800,8000). I end my turn".

Karl countered, "I reveal my face-down card, Dark Magic Curtain (LP 3900,8000). Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack (LP 3900,7300)".

It was now Josh's turn. "Play Cost Down. I discard the Cheerful Coffin so I can summon the Summoned Skull (2500,1200). I end".

Karl thought for just a moment. "I activate the Dark Magic Ritual. By offering Dark Magician and Flame Sorceress, I call out the Magician of Black Chaos and attack your skull with Chaos Scepter Blast (LP 3900,7000)".

Josh responded, "I reveal Michizure to destroy your Chaos Mage".

Karl said, "I will end my turn by playing one card face-down in defense mode".

Josh took his turn. "I summon Shining Angel (1400,800). Then I place two cards face-down to end my turn".

The duel continued with Karl taking his turn. "I flip over my Mystic Lamp and special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. I end my turn".

Josh was feeling confident. "I reveal Destiny Board. This duel will be over before you know it, Karl. I summon one monster face-down in defense mode and switch my angel to defense mode to end my turn".

Karl was feeling the pressure. "I call out my Arsenal Summoner (1600,1600) in defense mode. Your go, Josh".

Josh said, "I combine my face-down Petit Moth with Cocoon of Evolution. Soon it will be a Great Moth. Until then, I call out Spirit Message I".

In response Karl said, "I will attack your angel with La Jinn. Then I set one card face-down in defense mode".

"I call Spirit Message N. Then I set a monster face-down in defense mode as well," Josh said as he continued his attack.

Karl could not play. "I can't do anything this turn, so I'll pass".

Still feeling confident, Josh continued. "Spirit Message A. This is the third turn of the three required to generate my moth. But, I reveal my face-down Pyro Clock of Destiny. This card will speed up my moth. It's a Great Moth now. Attack his genie (LP 3100,7000)".

In defense Karl said, "I play Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer and offer my Arsenal Summoner with Mystic Lamp for Buster Bladder. Buster Bladder will attack with Dragon Slayer Blade to destroy himself and your moth. Then I end my turn".

"I call Spirit Message L to complete the Destiny Board," Josh said.

Karl countered, "I flip over Dust Tornado to destroy your Destiny Board".

The match was intense now. Josh made his move. "I flip over my Witch of the Black Forrest (1100,1200) and play the Scroll of Bewitchment to change her from dark to light. I end".

Karl took his turn. "Go Swords of Revealing Light. Then I end my turn".

Josh thought for a moment before saying, "I will pass my next two turns".

Karl asked, " Just two?".

"Yes, I would never skip three of my own turns," Josh replied.

Karl had a strategy to win the duel. He took his turn. "I will end my turn first without doing anything. Then I play Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your witch. Then I flip over my Sangan (1000,600) and end my turn".

Josh responded. "I summon the unstoppable Exodia the Forbidden One (unlimited,unlimited). I will destroy you on my next turn. Until that time comes, I play Fissure to destroy your witch".

The table had turned. Karl took his turn. "Thanks, Josh. Now I can summon my Exodia the Forbidden One. Exodia, Obliterate. Now your Exodia is gone. I will set one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn".

Josh said, "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone. Attack his face-down monster".

Karl gave a short laugh before he responded, "You destroyed my Magician of Faith. And she allows my to bring back one magic card".

Josh's attack was brought to a halt. "I will end my turn".

Karl was now on the offensive. "OK Josh, I play one card face-down and activate my Raigeki magic card. Then I play Shadow Magic Ritual card so I can offer Dark Magician and Cyber Jar for Shadow Sorcerer. I offer La Jinn, Mystic Lamp, and Sangan for the Dark Necrofear. Finally, I play Premature Burial on Dark Magician (LP 2300,7000). Now my monsters, be offered for Obelisk the Tormentor (4000,4000). Attack his life points directly with Fist of Fate (LP 2300,3000)".

Josh made a bold move. "I play one card face-down, Card Destruction, to destroy our hands. Then I reveal my Monster Reborn on the Winged Dragon of Ra so I can offer him for my Magic Duplicator. Now I can bring back Exodia's Will and I'll activate it along with Contract with Exodia and Rebirth to Exodia. Come to the battlefield Dark Exodia. Attack his Obelisk the Tormentor".

Karl countered, "Reveal Mirror Force and deflect his attack back at him".

Josh continued, "I reveal my Negate Attack. Go Karl, It's not like you can win now".

Karl look at the battle field and thought hard about his next move. He announced, "I think I have just won". Karl's hair began to turn black and stick out in odd directions. His voice became very dark. His clothes became a black robe and a scepter shaped like a cobra appeared in his hand. "I play Monster Reborn on your Winged Dragon of Ra. Then I play Polymerization with my Slifer the Sky Dragon. When I combine my three god cards, it will create a backup. And...

**The Backup as a whole shall disturb it from its eternal slumber. By the powers of light and darkness- Obelisk. By the powers of good and evil- Slifer. By the powers of earth and sky- Ra. Merge them all into the ultimate force of destruction, to complete the work that was started so many years ago. Combine them into Anubis the Forgotten One (X000,X000).**

Anubis's effect is it removes from play all cards with Exodia in their name. Then He gains 2000 points for every card in the graveyard. I'm not sure how many points he has, but it's high enough to take you out. Anubis, Dark Goddly Breath Blast (LP 2300,0)"." Then as quickly as he changed, Karl turned back to normal. "I win Josh. And I claim your Winged Dragon of Ra".

The loud speaker announced the winner to great applause from the audience. "The Champion of the second Battle City Tournament is Karl".

Josh shook his head in disbelief and said, "Good job Karl. But I'll beat you next time".

Chapter 30- Time Warp

The duelists aboard Kaiba Craft Four were awoken in the middle of the night by someone screaming for help. It was 2:30 am and the duelists ran to the dining room of Kaiba Craft Four.

"Who was screaming?", Kaiba asked the staff member who had been checking the rooms of the duelists.

"Were not sure," the staff member replied. "The only duelists not in this room are Seaosk Moze, Bruno Croan, and Vincent Frost. They refused to come. We asked Moze if he would join us, but he said he was too tired. We looked in through Frost's window, he was sitting in a chair doing something with his cards. And we didn't need to check on Croan. His snoring filled the hallway".

Just then someone in a black cloak burst into the room panting. "Who are you?", Kaiba demanded. The person removed the hood of the cloak.

"Bobby! What are you doing here? How did you get on board? You told me you weren't entering the tournament," Karl said.

Bobby replied. "Well I was on the pier looking for you guys so I could wish you guys good luck, but someone with white hair started chasing me and I ran on the nearest ship - this one. Then, tonight, when I was walking back to the empty room I had been staying in, the guy with white hair walked out of the shadows and started to chase me again".

"And I still am following you boy", said a voice from behind them.

"Bakuura! What do you want from him?" Karl asked.

The white-haired figure replied, "I am here to obtain what he holds in his pocket. I am after his millenium item".

"He wants the millenium clock". Bobby pulled a golden alarm-clock-looking thing out of his pocket. "I don't know who gave it to me, but it came in the mail one day. It was a few days before the first Battle City tournament. It was the same night that Ishizu was on the news about some stone tablets. I wished that I could become a better duelist. Then, the next day it came in the mail. And everyday afterwards, I received a new duel monsters card in the mail".

"Enough stalling, give me that item". Bakuura jumped at Bobby and as soon as he did, the millenium clock started to glow. The entire room began to get all weird. The next thing they all knew, everyone in the room was falling down a blue vortex .

"Where are we?" Kaiba asked. He looked up and saw a giant triangular building made out of rough stones. "What? It can't be. It's... it's... impossible..."

The End


End file.
